Time travelers
by Nancyns4
Summary: El futuro y el presente se reúnen en esta ocasión. Ojos esmeraldas observaba con miedo e incertidumbre la situación en la que se encontraba. –Tienen que ayudarnos.- suplico con voz quebrada el erizo negro herido que se decía ser su rival mientras acercaba a su pecho una copia suya más vieja entre sus brazos. ShadowxSonic yaoi. Sonic Boom & Sonic moderno. M/Angustia/Acción.
1. Capítulo 1 Extranjeros

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero y sea de su agrado, hace poco se me vino a la mente esta historia así que quise compartirla con ustedes, este es mi primer fic de Sonic, tengo de otros animes pero este es el primero de esta categoría de videojuegos, espero no sean muy duros conmigo.**_

 _ **Quisiera saber que les parece la historia, si ha sido de su agrado estaré muy feliz de continuarla, bien si más que decir los dejo que disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía de Sega.**_

* * *

 _ **Time travelers.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1 Extranjeros.**_

-¿Por qué tengo que distraer al Faker?- Voz gruñona se escucho a través de la casa.

-Vamos Shadow nunca podemos sorprenderlo y en su cumpleaños pasado prácticamente todo se estropeo al ser interrumpido por el Time Eater, Eggman siempre se interpone cada vez que queremos hacer algo grande.- dijo le pequeño zorro en la desesperación por convencer al erizo negro frente a él.

Un año se había ido nuevamente con rapidez trayendo consigo a la vez nuevamente el cumpleaños del erizo azul. Tails como el buen amigo que resultaba ser, de nuevo quería sorprender a su hermano con una fiesta sorpresa, pero como cada año nunca lograba sorprenderlo o simplemente le estropeaban todo, en esta ocasión quería que todo saliera perfecto, pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda del erizo oscuro, que otra forma para distraer al azul si no a través de una larga carrera con su rival, estaba seguro que eso no podría falla; sin embargo el ser oscuro al parecer no quería cooperar.

-Que alguien más lo haga.- sentencio el mayor con amargura.

-Vamos tu eres el único que puede distraerlo con éxito, estoy seguro que si te lo llevas por un rato no sospechara nada, además los demás están ocupados ayudándome con los preparativos, eres al único al cual puedo acudir.- suplico el menor al ver la negativa de otro.

-No quiero, no puedo estar más de dos minuto a su lado.-

-Lo haces sonar como si lo odiaras.-Acuso el menor con molestia.

-¡Es porque lo odio!- sentencio el mayor mientras soltaba un gruñido de molestia.

-Por favor Shadow, te prometo que si lo haces hare todo lo posible para que Sonic deje de molestarte.- chantajeo el menor, era la última arma que le quedaba.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunto el mayor al dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza al pequeño zorro frente a él.

-¡Sí!, lo prometo, ya no te molestara lo juro.-

-Bien, pero lo quiero lejos de mi una vez terminemos con esto.- dijo por ultimo la ultima forma de vida al girarse para ir en busca de la fastidiosa plaga azul.

-Espero que en esta ocasión todo resulte bien.- murmuro el pequeño zorro mientras observaba como el mayor de sus compañero se alejaba en busca de su hermano.

* * *

-¡Hey Shads!- saludo un hiperactivo erizo azul.

-Terminemos con esto.- murmuro Shadow al visualizar la causa de sus pesadillas.

* * *

Todo estaba tan borroso a su alrededor, era una gama de colores irreconocible, todo estaba tranquilo, lo último que recordaba eran los gritos y las explosiones, pero en ese momento el sonido de muerte había desaparecido reemplazándolo por una tranquilidad inquietante.

Un gemido a poca distancia se escucho haciéndolo entrar nuevamente en la realidad que se encontraba. _-"¡Sonic! ¡¿Dónde está Sonic?!"-_ se pregunto mentalmente el erizo negro en pánico mientras trataba de levantarse con dificultad del suelo enyerbado en el cual se encontraba.

Una vez logro ponerse sobre sus pies temblorosos miro a su alrededor por alguna señal del erizo azul. Estaba asustado, no sabía donde rayos se encontraba, todo había sido tan rápido que le costaba creer que no se encontraba mas en ese infierno, además estaba preocupado, la última vez que vio a su contraparte no estaba en las mejores condiciones, tenía que encontrarlo era lo único que le quedaba no pensaba perderlo.

Ojos rojos escanearon su alrededor tratando de encontrar al macho índigo, estos se abrieron con sorpresa y pánico una vez localizo a su compañero caído, a unos pocos metros de él estaba la angustia de sus pensamientos. Sonic se encontraba tirado boca abajo sobre la hierba, heridas se mostraban sobre todo su cuerpo, sus una vez brillantes y azules púas ahora se encontraban opacas y sucias, sus guantes normalmente blancos estaban cubiertos de sangre y tierra al igual que sus zapatos rojos brillantes, alrededor de estos se encontraban fuertemente adheridas vendas grises debido a la suciedad, un paño café se encontraba sobre su cuello muy apenas sosteniéndose debido a lo rasgado que se encontraba.

Con pasos rápidos pero temblorosos se acerco a su contraparte, se estaba alarmando con cada paso que daba, la respiración del erizo azul era tan irregular que lo asustaba.

Una vez llego a su lado lo giro con cuidado, un jadeo escapo de su boca al ver su estado, estaba demasiado herido, si no lo atendía en ese momento estaba seguro que moriría, y él no quería eso, no quería quedarse solo con la responsabilidad la cual había caído en ambos, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no le quedaba suficiente energía del caos, había utilizado la poca energía que le quedaba transportándolos a ese lugar, pero de alguna forma tenía que ayudar al erizo en sus brazos.

-¡Hey vamos Faker despierta no me puedes hacer esto!- Grito en desesperación ya que el otro se negaba a despertar.- ¡No puedes, tu nunca te rindes!-

Manos temblorosas agitaban con consternación al erizo azul, un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse haciéndole más difícil llamar a su compañero, lagrimas de impotencia se formaron en sus rojizos ojos, no, no podía perderlo, no a él, no el único en el cual había confiado nuevamente, el que le mostro que la vida vale la pena y que el mundo no estaba tan podrido como él lo pensaba.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de su sufrimiento, mano enguantada tomo a su compañero apretándolo en su pecho de forma protectora mientras con su otra mano tomaba su arma apuntando hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Pasos se escuchaban en su dirección, el arma en su mano comenzó a temblar y por inercia se apego más hacia el erizo azul, él sabía que era la última forma de vida definitiva, que no tenía el porqué tener miedo, pero hace ya mucho tiempo que ese título se fue por el desagüe al experimentar el mismo infierno y al ser enterrado en la desesperación pura, su orgullo en más de una ocasión habían sido pisoteado, pero en realidad ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era permanecer con vida y proteger al paquete azul que se encontraba en su regazo.

Las pisadas cada vez estaban más cerca, esto provoco que un gruñido de advertencia saliera de su garganta mostrando los dientes filosos de modo amenazante, mientras sus maltratadas púas se levantaban agitadas.

-¿Shadow?- se escucho una voz serena llena de incertidumbre.

Por un momento el erizo negro se sintió tan confundido y aliviado al mismo tiempo, las lagrimas nuevamente se habían formado en sus ojos, pero por más que quería que estas se deslizaran por sus mejillas no se lo permitió.

Lo habían logrado, ellos consiguieron su cometido y por fin podrían tener un pequeño descanso de la pesadilla en la cual habían estado viviendo todos esos años.

-Sonic…- dijo el ser oscuro con voz quebrada mientras bajaba su arma, nunca en su vida creyó que estaría tan feliz de encontrar a la plaga azul.

-¿Quién es este?- pregunto una voz gruñona proveniente detrás de Sonic.

-¿Eres Shadow?- pregunto con incertidumbre el héroe manteniendo una distancia.

-¡Como se supone que sea yo si estoy aquí a tu lado idiota!- reprendió el erizo negro que se encontraba detrás del azulado.

Sonic estaba confundido, ¿Cómo era posible? Frente a él se encontraba un Shadow tan maltratado en todos los sentidos, nunca en su corta vida lo había visto tan herido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver una copia suya más vieja en sus brazos.

-Tienen que ayudarnos.- dijo Shadow sacando al erizo azul más joven de sus pensamientos.-Por favor, se está muriendo.- suplico con angustia mientras apretaba entre sus brazos al erizo ensangrentado.

-Yo…-estaba por hablar el macho azul más joven.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaremos? Bien pueden ser impostores.- interrumpió el erizo negro junto al héroe.

-Por favor...- suplico el erizo negro más viejo, ya no le importaba solo quería salvar a su Sonic, no quería que muriera y si el suplicar le salvaría la vida estaba más que dispuesto hacerlo.

El erizo azul se quedo en shock, ni en sus sueños más locos creyó que vería a Shadow rogar por algo, y mucho menos por él.

No sabía qué hacer por un lado su Shadow tenía un punto bien podían ser impostores, pero lo dudaba mucho debido a que lucían más viejos que ellos. Además ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Dejarse morir así mismo?! No podía y mucho menos con el erizo ébano suplicándole de esa manera.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, usualmente hago capítulos de más de 5,000 palabras pero ya que esta es una nueva historia no me quise arriesgar, por esa razón me gustaría saber su opinión a través de sus comentarios :D bien sin más que decir me despido ¡Saludos!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Ayúdame

_**Nota del autor:**_

 _ **Hola mis amigos aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer su interés en esta historia, ¡gracias por sus favoritos :D! me animan a seguir adelante con el fic :)**_

 _ **Respuesta a comentarios:**_

 _ **Enfance:**_

 _Te agradezco mucho tu comentario y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia, me hiciste mucho reír porque si estaba leyendo tus preguntas con voz de entrevistadora xD me atrapaste, espero poder seguir leyéndote más adelante ¡Saludos!_

* * *

 _ **Time travelers.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2 Ayúdame.**_

-Tienen que ayudarnos.- dijo Shadow sacando al erizo azul más joven de sus pensamientos.-Por favor, se está muriendo.- suplico con angustia mientras apretaba entre sus brazos al erizo ensangrentado.

-"¿ _Por qué no le hice caso a Shadow?"-_ era en lo único que podía pensar el erizo azul más joven, su mirada estaba fija en el ser oscuro frente a él. Las suplicas una y otra vez pasaban por su cabeza y por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió de haber tomado la tonta decisión de ir a explorar la explosión de energía de caos y no haberse ido a casa cuando Shadow se lo había dicho.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Estaba más que claro que su Shadow no confiaba en las versiones más viejas de sí mismos, pero simplemente no podía dejarlos, morirían si no los ayudaban.

-"¿ _Por qué no le hice caso a Shadow?"-_ se volvió a preguntar con angustia cuando un gemido lastimero salió de los labios de su versión más vieja provocando que el erizo negro entrara en pánico.

-¡Por el caos! Díganme ¡¿Qué demonios quieren que haga para que me crean?!- cuestiono el erizo más viejo con angustia, la desesperación y el miedo ya era claro en sus rojizos ojos cristalinos.

Sonic muy en el fondo sabia que el erizo rayado se estaba conteniendo de hacer una estupidez para obtener lo que quería, lo cual era una sorpresa para él, ver a su una vez imponente y orgulloso rival en ese estado tan lamentable y herido arrastrándose y rogando por la vida de otro al borde de las lagrimas era demasiado chocante, no podía entrarle en la cabeza que su Shadow en un futuro que al parecer no muy lejano se convertiría en eso, no le gustaba verlo así, quería que se detuviera y lo insultara de algún modo como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo, que dijera de él que era una plaga molesta y no estuviera revolcándose en su miedo y miseria.

-Por favor…- la voz quebrantada logro hacer que finalmente algo dentro del joven héroe se quebrara.

 _-"Debí haberle hecho caso a Shadow…"-_

 _Poco tiempo antes._

-Solo una vuelta.-

-¡¿Enserio?!-dijo sorprendido el erizo azul mientras sonreía.- ¡Vamos pueden ser dos o tres!-

-No abuses…- con ojos entre serados soltó el erizo negro.

-¡Está bien Shads! Me sorprende que aceptaras tan rápido, ¡siempre tengo que rogarte durante una hora!-

-Por eso he aceptado, si te digo que no, me estarás fastidiando todo el día, es mejor terminar rápido con esto que prolongarlo.- dijo Shadow como excusa y a la vez no, había aceptado debido a que el zorro se lo había pedido y al mismo tiempo para quitarse al erizo azul de encima de una vez por todas.

-Creo que estoy empezando a caerte bien.- se burlo Sonic mientras tomaba una posición de salida.

-Ni en tus sueños Faker.- gruño el mayor con molestia al imitar a su copia, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Él de todos ¿Por qué tenía que distraer a la plaga azul?

-listo para comer mi polvo.-dijo el erizo hiperactivo mientras una sonrisa salvaje se posaba en su rostro.

-Ya veremos quién comerá tierra Faker.- dijo el más viejo con una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose en su rostro.

-¡Listo!- grito entusiasmado se escucho en el lugar, ambos erizos tomaron sus posiciones, ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de emoción mientras los rojos se concentraron en la pista que se tenía que recorrer.

-¡Fuera!- Se escucho el grito del erizo azul seguido de una explosión sónica.

* * *

-Entonces, parece que todo está listo.- comento el pequeño zorro de dos colas admirando el trabajo de todos.

-Si eso es todo yo me largo.- le hico saber un malhumorado Echidna mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Gracias a la estúpida fiesta lo habían alejado de su amada esmeralda maestra, (no era de extrañar que el ser rojo estuviera de mal humor).

El festejo se daría a cabo en la pequeña casa que compartían Tails y Sonic, por lo cual eso era muy lejos (según el Echidna) de su amada Isla Ángel, _¿Cómo era posible que se habían atrevido a arrastrarlo a la estúpida fiesta del molesto erizo azul?_ Una cosa más la cual iba a agregar a su lista por qué odiaba tanto a Sonic (aun que por dentro sabia que estimaba al erizo aun que a diario lo negara).

Con pasos fuertes estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta pero el pequeño zorro detuvo su andar. -Vamos por favor Knuckles, sabes que Sonic nunca ha tenido una fiesta decente.- suplico el zorro mostrando grandes ojos de cachorro apaleado.

-" _malditos sean esos ojos de cachorro"-_ Se dijo mentalmente Echidna.-No me interesa, como si se mereciera esto, ese erizo molesto solo causa destrucción.-

-Vamos carriño, sabes que no le puedes decir no al chico zorro.- defendió Rouge batiendo sus pestañas mientras mostraba una sonrisa coqueta, Knuckles solo se dedico a resoplar desviando su mirada a cualquier lugar menos en la chica frente a él.

-Miel será mejor que hables con Shadow, hazle saber que todo está listo y traiga al Azul consigo, estoy segura que en este momento le está dando un ataque de nervios.- aconsejo el murciélago al pequeño del grupo, estaba más que segura que el erizo negro no se la estaba pasando del todo bien al lado del joven héroe.

* * *

-Una más.-

-No.-

-Por favor… solo una más, será la última lo prometo.-

-¡Eso dijiste hace cinco vueltas!-

-¡Esta vez es enserio!-

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

-¿Por favor?-

Un gruñido de molestia salió de la garganta del erizo rayado, esa discusión había empezado hace cinco minutos y lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, no podía creer que existiera un ser tan molesto.

-¡Vamos Shads una más!- rogo el erizo azul mientras saltaba dando vueltas alrededor de su compañero.

-Erizo te juro que si no te detienes no veras la luz del día mañana.- amenazo el mayor mostrando los colmillos.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Una más!- siguió insistiendo el menor alejándose un poco de su contraparte. Parecía un niño de cinco años dando saltitos alrededor, pero a decir verdad estaba emocionado, Shadow había pasado más tiempo a su lado del que esperaba y además habían tenido más de una carrera, ¿Qué le había picado al erizo de ébano? No lo sabía, pero era más que feliz ese día.

Un gemido de exasperación salió de los labios del erizo negro.- _"¿Shadow?"-_ una voz tímida se escucho en el lugar.

-Dime que ya puedo irme.- Soltó impaciente la ultima forma de vida al pequeño dispositivo en su muñeca.-" _¿Es tan malo?"-_ se escucho la voz del zorro a través del dispositivo.

-Te juro que si no me dices que ya me puedo ir tendrás una bola de sangre como hermano.- amenazo Shadow a punto de jalar sus púas, mientras un hiperactivo erizo a un seguía bailando alrededor.

 _-"¡Está bien"!-_ grito Tails ante la amenaza aun que estaba más que seguro que Shadow no llegaría a lastimarlo, o eso creía. _-"pero…"-_

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto el erizo rayado apretando el puente de su nariz con su mano. _-"¿Puedes traerlo aquí?"-_ cuestiono con timidez el pequeño zorro. . _-"¿por favor?"-_

-¡¿Qué?!- salió a gritos la voz indignada mientras los rojizos ojos se abrían ante dicha pregunta.

-¡Hey Shads! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No pierdas el tiempo ¡vamos otra más!- Grito el héroe con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora un poco alejado de su rival mientras agitaba las manos y seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Cállate Faker!-

-" _Por favor, te prometo que será lo último que te pida por hoy".-_ suplico el menor.

Un resoplido de indignación salió de los labios del erizo más viejo al momento que cerraba sus ojos.- De acuerdo, ¡pero es lo último!- declaro mientras abría los ojos y fruncía mas el ceño ante la molestia.

 _-"¡Gracias Shadow!"-_ Dijo agradecido el zorro _.-"¡Los estaremos esperando!"-_ dijo por ultimo para después cortar la comunicación.

-¡Shads! ¡Vamos solo una más!-

-¡Está bien solo una más!-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto con emoción el más joven dando volteretas en el lugar.

-Pero esta vez yo decido hacia dónde vamos Faker.- condiciono el mayor cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Ok si tú lo dices.-

-Sera de aquí a tu casa.- declaro el de ojos rojos mientras fruncía el ceño al ver aproximándose la queja del menor.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Estoy seguro que solo quieres deshacerte de mí!- grito el erizo azul apuntando al oscuro con un dedo acusador.

-Oh ¿enserio?- soltó sarcástico el erizo rayado rodando los ojos.

-No, vamos a otro lado, a un camino más largo.- sugirió el azul mientras se proponía a tomar otra dirección.

-No.- sentencio con seriedad la última forma de vida.- tómalo o déjalo Erizo.- dijo por ultimo dándole la espalda a su acompañante.

-¡No! ¡Vamos a otro lado!- discutió con terquedad el más joven frunciendo el ceño por la negativa de su contraparte.

Shadow por su parte solo se dedico a ignorarlo olímpicamente mientras soltaba uno que otro gruñido de advertencia, el erizo azul estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¡No me ignores!- grito indignado el de mirada esmeralda. -¡De acuerdo como sea!- acepto por último mientras refunfuñaba con gracia.

- _"Gracias al caos"_ -se dijo mentalmente el erizo de ébano dejando caer sus brazos a los lados.

-¡Te venceré de nuevo Shads!- Grito confiado Sonic mientras sus púas se erizaban ante la emoción.

-Y ¿Cuando me has vencido erizo?- soltó con molestia el mayor preparándose para la última carrera del día.

-Ok Shads ¡¿Estás listo?!-

-Terminemos con esto.-

-¡Que amargado! ¡Ten mas espíritu competitivo!-

-¡Solo corramos y ya!-

-¡Está bien!- soltó el menor mientras sonreía, como le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a su rival, era tan divertido.- ¡Listo! Fuer…-

Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente interrumpiendo el grito eufórico, provocando que ambos erizos perdieran su atención de la carrera y la enfocaran en al camino contrario de donde venia el temblor abrumador. Ambos se tambalearon pero después lograron nuevamente plantar los pies a la tierra retomando el equilibrio.

Energía, pura energía fue capaz de percibir la ultima forma de vida, era como si todas las esmeraldas estuvieran reunidas pero aun así su poder estaba mezclado con algo más, era una fuerza tentadora que hacía que se le erizara el cuerpo, sus púas se levantaron agitadas por la sensación inigualable que sentía, era normal en él, debido a que dependía de ese poder que le proporcionaban las gemas, pero aun así esa atracción era diferente, nunca había sentido tal poder, pero algo estaba mal, Shadow estaba seguro que eso no podían ser las esmeraldas del caos porque el mantenía una escondida entre sus espinas al igual que Sonic, por lo cual se hacía preguntarse de donde provenía ese choque de energía del caos.

Sonic por su parte se mantuvo tranquilo en su lugar observando por el rabillo de su ojo a su rival, él entendía que su compañero se sintiera extasiado, logro observar como el oscuro cuerpo a su lado se había tensado, también había sentido el choque de energía a su alrededor no tan intenso como el erizo rayado, el no era tan bueno como Shadow al detectar la energía aun que le doliera admitirlo, pero aun así lo sintió, era extraño que algo así apareciera a su alrededor, él sabía que tenía que investigarlo, una por que tenia curiosidad y otra porque estaba seguro que su amargado acompañante quería saber de dónde provenía la fuente de energía tan tentadora para él.

-Erizo…- dijo el mayor en un murmuro sin apartar la vista del camino frente a él.

-Es energía del Caos.- aseguro el héroe.-Pero es diferente.-

-Lo sé.- estuvo de acuerdo el más viejo, ojos rojos se endurecieron ante la duda.

Con mirada determinada Sonic dio sus primeros pasos hacia la dirección donde provenía la fuente de energía.

-¡Hey Faker!- grito el erizo negro al mirar como la plaga azul se adelantaba.

-¡Vamos Shads ¿Qué estamos esperando?!- cuestiono el menor para después dejar detrás de sí una nube de polvo.

Soltando un bufido Shadow le siguió sin pensar lo que les esperaba.

* * *

Corrieron hacia la explosión la energía poco a poco se iba disipando, pero aun así quedaba rastro de ella con la cual ambos erizos se guiaban hacia su destino.

Pararon en un punto donde ambos sabían que su destino estaba cerca. Un par de murmullos se escucharon frente a ellos entre los árboles y arbustos del lugar, Sonic se quedo estático por un momento, ya que los murmullos se transformaron en gritos de desesperación, esa voz él la conocía demasiado bien. Ojos esmeraldas llenos de incertidumbre se dirigieron hacia su compañero, Shadow estaba a su lado con una máscara de indiferencia en su cara; sin embargo ojos rojos se estrecharon ante la voz histérica que se escuchaba frente a ellos.

Sonic se dirigió hacia delante ignorando las protestas del erizo negro a sus espaldas. Su sangre se acelero con cada paso que daba, los gritos de angustia se detuvieron para remplazarlos por gruñidos de advertencia, Sonic estaba seguro que ya se había percatado de su presencia la creatura que se escondía entre los arbusto.

Unos pocos pasos más adelante el héroe se congelo en su lugar, entre las ramas podía observar algo que sus ojos querían negar, era Shadow sosteniendo en una de sus manos un arma de fuego apuntando hacia su dirección mientras que con su otra mano acunaba un erizo azul.

Sonic se paralizo en su lugar, no sabía que pensar. Shadow lucia más viejo con mas púas sobre su cabeza, un poco más alto, estaba herido y asustado, pero a la vez podía observar la hostilidad que transmitía al mostrar los colmillos y al escuchar los gruñidos feroces que soltaba su garganta. Pero lo que más llamo su atención y lo sorprendió fue la versión más vieja de sí mismo, lucia tan destrozado e indefenso entre el brazo negro que lo sostenía, había sangre por todos lados, cortes por todo su cuerpo, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se encontraba totalmente, ya que solo lograba ver heridas superficiales, las púas que se esmeraba tanto en cuidar estaban opacas y caídas, ambos erizos lucían tan rotos, tanto que en ese momento se pregunto ¿Qué había sucedido para que terminaran en ese estado?

-¿Shadow?- inconscientemente salió el nombre de sus labios, quería desesperadamente acercarse y preguntar ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? ¿De dónde venían? Entre otro montón de cuestiones que rodaban en su cabeza.

-Sonic…- susurro con voz ronca la creatura frente a él, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que todo su mundo daría un drástico giro de trescientos sesenta grados cambiando su vida de una manera tan inesperada que le costaría incluso respirar en un futuro.

* * *

Ahora ahí se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, ambos erizos negros lo habían metido en un gran dilema, él quería ayudar desesperadamente a su yo más viejo, pero por otro lado su Shadow tenía razón, ¿cómo podía confiar en ellos? Eggman ya había creado clones de ellos ¿Quién podía asegurarle que no era otro de sus trucos? Pero si no estaban mintiendo, y gracias a la decisión equivocada moría uno de ellos.

-Shadow…- susurro el joven héroe el nombre de su rival mirando de forma suplicante, ya no soportaba ver la escena frente a él, tenía que encontrar una forma de convencerlo de ayudarlos.

-¡No Faker!- soltó el erizo rayado con mirada afilada, el no caería en un truco tan estúpido, no se dejaría engañar solo por misericordia.

-Shadow por favor.- intento nuevamente el erizo azul más joven.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!- cuestiono con brusquedad el erizo negro.

-¿Hey Faker?- dijo el erizo oscuro más viejo manteniendo su atención en el erizo en sus brazos.-Oye… Vamos no me hagas esto...-Murmuro con angustia mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia su compañero y agudizaba sus oídos para obtener algún ruido de él.

Ojos rojos se abrieron ante el miedo, el erizo azul apenas estaba respirando-¡Sonic!- grito aterrado mientras se levantaba con pies temblorosos con él en sus brazos, no lo iba a dejar morir, si sus estúpidas versiones más jóvenes no los ayudaban él encontraría otra manera de ayudar al erizo.- ¡Váyanse al infierno!- grito enfurecido la ultima forma de vida, estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que en el pasado fuera tan insensible? Se odiaba y a Sonic de igual forma por ser tan indeciso en una situación desesperada.

-¡No espera!- Grito el azulado exasperado, para después girarse encarando a su rival mientras mantenía el seño fruncido.- ¡Shadow Por favor, solo por esta vez te pido que me escuches!-

-¡¿Qué quieres que escuche Idiota?!- grito con enojo el erizo rayado más joven mientras miraba a su contraparte con ojos airados.

Una batalla de miradas se inicio entre los erizos más jóvenes, por otro lado la ultima forma de vida más vieja se estaba debatiendo entre salir con su Sonic o esperanzarse a que el otro convenciera a su estúpida versión más joven, no podía perder más tiempo, si no hacia algo rápido la vida en sus brazos desaparecería y estaba seguro que no podía vivir con ello.

* * *

-¿No creen que ya tardaron demasiado?- pregunto Tails con desesperación, el ya quería que su hermano llegara para celebrar su cumpleaños, ese día estaba seguro que nada podía arruinarlo.

-Espera un poco más Miel, estoy segura que Shadow está teniendo problemas para convencerlo de venir a casa.- aseguro Rouge, causando que el sudor bajara por la cabeza del pequeño zorro.

-¿Están seguros que en esta ocasión no sabe nada?- pregunto un erizo plateado mientras se integraba en la conversación.-El año pasado se hizo el desentendido cuando le dijiste que si lo habíamos sorprendido.-

-Esta vez me asegure de mantenerlo distraído.- menciono el pequeño zorro dando una sonrisa confiada.- Además por esa razón le pedí a Shadow que se lo llevara, ni siquiera a de recordar que hoy es su cumpleaños.-

Una luz se hizo presente fuera de la vivienda llamando la atención de los presentes.-Creo que ya están aquí.- menciono Espio.

-Si estoy segura que eso fue Chaos Control de Shadow.- Dijo el murciélago blanco.-Es extraño pensé que traería al azul a través de una carrera, Shadow no se molestaría en teletransportarlo hasta aquí.-

-¡Hey chicos escóndanse ya están aquí!- Grito entusiasmado Tails, rápidamente él y los demás se escondieron en diferentes partes del lugar asegurándose de tener buena vista para cuando entrara el festejado.

Un ajetreo se escucho fuera del hogar provocando que muchos levantaran una ceja ante la duda. Con un fuerte golpe la puerta fue abierta, un gran grito de "¡Sorpresa!" se escucho en el lugar; sin embargo murió rápidamente al ver a las personas que se encontraban bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¡Sonic!- se escucho el grito aterrado de Miles ya que frente a él se encontraba un Shadow sorprendido con el erizo azul en sus brazos.

-¡Tú maldito sádico que le hiciste!- acuso colérico el Echidna al erizo negro acercándose amenazadoramente.

-¡Cálmate Knuckles, estoy segura que Shadow tiene una explicación!- Soltó el murciélago con desesperación tratando de salvar a su amigo negro.

-¡Hey esperen!- Silver trato de mantener la calma de todos en el lugar al observar como la situación se tornaba violenta.

-¡Tails!- se escucho detrás de ambos erizos.- ¡Tails, Chicos Esperen!-

El lugar se quedo en silencio al observar como detrás del erizo negro salía Sonic seguido por Shadow sano y salvo.- ¡Tails necesitamos tu ayuda!- dijo con apuro el joven héroe acercándose a su hermano menor.

-¡Sonic ¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué hay dos de ustedes?!- pregunto angustiado el pequeño zorro mientras apuntaba a las copias que aun se mantenían bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Te explicare luego amiguito, por ahora necesito que me ayudes, yo… bueno él está herido y no creo que dure mucho si no hacemos algo rápido.- informo el erizo azul apuntando a su copia con desesperación.- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarlo?-

Todos en el lugar observaron al par de erizo con ojos desconfiados, provocando que el erizo azul más joven se encogiera ante la atmosfera del lugar.- Tails…-

-Está bien Sonic hare lo que pueda, pero necesitare la ayuda de los demás.- dijo el Zorro mirando a los presentes.

-Gracias hermanito.- dijo Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa, su atención se desvió al par de erizos.-Shadow…-

-¿Qué quieres Faker?- soltó molesto su compañero rayado.

-¡Tú no, me refiero al otro Shadow!- grito exasperado el erizo azul.

-¡Él no soy yo Erizo!- se quejo la ultima forma de vida más joven mientras apuntaba a su copia.- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con él!-

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!- Expreso con molestia el de mirada esmeralda.

La discusión entre ambos continuo, mientras que los demás presentes del lugar seguían las instrucciones de Tails para ayudar al erizo herido; sin embargo todos estaban demasiados ocupados como para observar como el erizo negro que sostenía de manera protectora al paquete azul en sus brazos no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor.

Shadow solo observo como su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, una definición de colores aquí y haya seguido de gritos era lo único que podía registrar su cerebro, el shock y el cansancio por fin había logrado sacar lo mejor de él, provocando que solo se quedara parado con ojos muy abiertos mientras instintivamente protegía de cualquier daño a su compañero herido, una parte de su cerebro le decía que los que estaban ahí eran sus aliados, pero otra parte la que había sufrido de incontables ataques le decía que no bajara la guardia.

-Shadow…- una voz serena se escucho frente a él, ojos rojos parpadearon con cansancio mientras se dirigían hacia la fuente de aquella voz que conocía tan bien.- Vamos carriño sígueme ayudaremos a tu chico azul.-

Fue ahí cuando sintió que algo dentro de él por fin se había roto, muchos sentimientos se encontraron dentro de él al ver por primera vez en ese mundo a sus aliados reunidos, y fue más el shock al ver al pequeño zorro angustiado por su hermano, pero sus sentimientos se perdieron en un mar turbulento al ver la persona frente a él.

-Rouge…- salió el nombre de sus labios con voz áspera debido al choque de emociones que sintió en ese momento, hace tantos años que quería escuchar su voz nuevamente, quería verla y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo lo que habían vivido no era más que una muy desagradable pesadilla. Ahí se encontraba frente a él, la había echado tanto de menos, pero muy dentro de él sabía que no era su Rouge, le dolía, tanto que si no fuera por el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba estaba seguro que se hubiera echado a llorar.

-Aquí estoy Shadow vamos ayudarlos a ambos.- le aseguro el murciélago mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Shadow tan solo cerró los ojos ante el alivio que sintió al escuchar las palabras, él dejaría que se hicieran cargo de todo, estaba tan cansado para discutir, tan cansado de seguir luchando, tanto que por primera vez, él "Shadow the hedgehog" estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, la única cosa que lo había mantenido en pie era el erizo azul en sus brazos, se había prometido tantas cosas, pero cuando lo vio inmóvil en el suelo todo su mundo se vino abajo, ya había perdido a María estaba seguro que si perdía nuevamente a alguien importante para él se moriría de tristeza, todo por lo que habían luchado desapareció en ese pequeño instante, pero sus versiones más jóvenes aparecieron y esa pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió de nuevo haciéndolo creer una vez más, haciéndolo tener nuevamente esperanza, pero el ya no quería luchar solo, se había mantenido firme por el bien de ambos, hizo tanto por mantener firme a su contraparte azul, lo hizo sonreír cuando él mismo sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, lo consoló cuando la desesperación parecía tragárselo entero, hizo todo por Sonic cuando él se había quedado solo, no se arrepentía pero también necesitaba un poco de consuelo y ayuda con la gran carga que sostenían sus cansados hombros y la ayuda por fin había llegado a sí que gustoso se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Rouge observo con paciencia como el erizo negro tenía una pequeña lucha interna, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando el erizo rayado inclino suavemente su cabeza, dándole entender que estaba escuchando y aceptaría la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Hola mis amigos lectores, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, sé que hay una gran diferencia entre Shadows, el del presente quiero respetar su personalidad aun que con el paso de la historia si la cambiare un poco debido al desarrollo de la pareja, por otro lado el Shadow del futuro creo que si puede ser un poco chocante al mostrar una parte débil pero en los siguientes capítulos se explicara porque este cambio tan drástico, así que prepárense también para las diferencias entre ambos Sonics ya que solamente he mostrado la del presente, también estoy tratando de respetar su personalidad si hay fallos perdónenme ya que es mi primer fic de este tema.**_

 _ **Bien sin más que decir me despido estaré esperando sus lindos comentarios ¡Saludos!**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Cinco años

_**Nota del autor:**_

 **Hola mis queridos lectores por fin logre publicar el capítulo 3, se supone que estaba planeado para el 2 de este mes, pero como pueden ver este es un capítulo más largo así que me tarde más de lo planeado.**

 **Bien por ahora dejare que disfruten de la lectura :D**

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

Sin nombre xD:

Hola me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia me hace muy feliz, y puedes apoyarme con tus comentarios eso me da mucha inspiración y ganas de seguir con el fic :D

 _ **Time travelers**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3. Cinco años.**_

 _-"¿Cómo es que sigues adelante Shadow…? ¿Cómo pudiste superarlo…?"- voz susurrante se escuchó en medio de la noche mientras el viento bailaba alrededor meneando las púas de ambos erizos que se encontraban frente a un hermoso lago bajo un frondoso árbol.-"Es doloroso, ya no quiero luchar…"-_

 _-"Nunca lo supere…"-confeso el erizo azabache mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo donde se encontraba una resplandeciente y hermosa luna llena.-"Simplemente guarde los buenos momentos y los malos los deseche."-el viento nuevamente se hizo presente, el erizo negro sintió la brisa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación fresca._

 _-"No es suficiente…"- reprocho su acompañante que se encontraba sobre la hierba sentado con las rodillas en su pecho mientras se abrazaba a ellas desesperadamente ocultando su rostro queriéndose hacerse uno con la corteza que se encontraba a su espalda, él quería desaparecer con desesperación._

 _-"No, no lo es…"-estuvo de acuerdo, ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia el erizo azul a su lado.-"No es suficiente tener solo recuerdos…"- soltó con honestidad. Con sigilo se tumbó a su lado observando con cautela como el cuerpo azulado se tensaba por su cercanía._

 _-"Entonces no te entiendo…"- Declaro el menor con voz quebrada._

 _Un brazo oscuro se coló sobre los temblorosos hombros del erizo azul, con delicadeza acerco el más pequeño en un abrazo confortable que tanto necesitaba._

 _Mano enguantada se paseó por las largas púas azules en señal de consuelo, el pequeño cuerpo azul tan solo tiritaba ante el contacto repentino, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al principio pero Shadow lo ignoro y siguió con la tarea de calmar a su compañero herido._

 _-"Cuando llego a ser insoportable…cuando la vida se me escapaba entre los dedos…" - Murmuro el mayor acercando a su pecho al más joven.-"Solo tuve que buscar algo más porque vivir…-Una pequeña sonrisa mostraron sus labios al mencionar las palabras.-"Entonces llegaste tú y nunca me dejaste en paz a un que te lo pidiera…"-_

 _Sonic enterró su rostro en el pelaje blanco sobre el pecho del erizo negro tratando de ahogar los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta.-"Quería tan mal que te alejaras de mí y me dejaras encontrar un propósito en la vida, pero siempre estabas de entrometido…"-_

 _Ocultando las gemas rojizas bajo los parpados oscuros Shadow escucho con pesar los lamentos del erizo en su pecho._

 _-"Escúchame Sonic…, ahora por fin encontré una nueva razón para vivir… y no pienso dejarte ir…" –_

No él no quería dejarlo ir, ese recuerdo giraba una y otra vez en la cabeza del erizo oscuro mientras observaba como el pequeño zorro de dos colas luchaba por mantener con vida a su contraparte azul.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de los labios de Prower al momento que retiro el paño café y las vendas que se mantenían ocultas bajo el mismo sobre el cuello del erizo zafiro.

Amargas lágrimas se formaron en el par de ojos azules, no podía evitar sentir pesar y rabia, ¡por el caos que era su hermano! no lo podía negar, viera donde lo viera era Sonic solo con un par de años más encima. Le dolía verlo tan herido y roto y a un más debido a que sobre su cuello estaban grabadas viejas y gruesas cicatrices.

El pelaje azul sobre su cuello había desaparecido en ciertas zonas para ser remplazado por cicatrices esparcidas de forma aleatoria. La pequeña mano del inventor trazo con pesar las marcas vultuosas. Él sabía que Sonic tenía cicatrices, era normal debido a su oficio de héroe, pero estas estaban sobre su cuello, no quería ni pensar como las había conseguido.

Con furia el pequeño zorro se giró para hacer frente al erizo negro más viejo, ojos azules lo miraban con furia acusándolo en silencio por el estado del erizo azul.

Shadow no aparto la mirada solo observo al pequeño zorro con tormento, él estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus pensamiento y no lo culpaba, ya que el pasado trato en más de una ocasión deshacerse del héroe. _-"Solo no mires sus muñecas por favor..."-_ Rogo con angustia cuando Tails nuevamente se giró para continuar con su trabajo.

Se sentía tan impotente al ver que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Ambas manos se mantenían a sus costados temblando de rabia y miedo mientras se mantenían fuertemente apretadas en puños, su rostro se mantuvo sereno pero en sus rojizos ojos se reflejaban un sinfín de emociones, parpadeando una y otra vez trato de apartar las molestas lágrimas que se formaban.

Su mirada estaba fija solo en el erizo roto frente a él, mientras todos los demás estaban de un lado a otro tratando de ayudar en lo que podían su yo más joven estaba a su espalda vigilándolo con ojos acusadores, pero no le importaba, en ese momento nada le interesaba. Su mente estaba enfrascada en los recuerdos que ambos formaron con el paso del tiempo mientras al mismo tiempo una oración silenciosa se formaba.- _"por favor no te lo lleves…"-_ Suplicaba a cualquier dios existente que no le arrebatara al erizo azul de su lado.

 _ **-"Hey Shadow…"-**_

Recuerdos brumosos lo estaban torturando.- _"por favor abre los ojos…"-_ Le pidió a su compañero silenciosamente mientras mordía su labio inferior para suprimir sus emociones.

 **-** _ **"Prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado."-**_

Las palabras lejanas mencionadas por Sonic resonaban en sus orejas negras puntiagudas.- _"Ya basta… ya no me tortures… y sonríeme como siempre lo haces…"-_ Rogaba mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba borroso.

 _ **-"Lo hare si tú también lo prometes…"-**_ _Dijo como condición el mayor de los dos._

 _ **-"A eso se le llama chantaje sabes."-**_

 _ **-"Llámalo como quieras Faker."-**_

 _Sonic sonrió con dulzura._ _ **-"Yo te prometo protegerte a ti y a tu sueño Shadow…"-**_ _declaro sin titubeos_ _mirando a su compañero oscuro._

 _ **-"¿Uh?"-**_ _Fue lo único que atino a decir el mayor mientras levantaba una ceja en duda._

 _ **-"Protegeré este mundo y a todos sus habitantes sobre el…incluso si muero en el intento…"-**_ _Dijo con afecto mientras cerraba ojos verdosos debido al viento que golpeo su rostro, púas azules bailaron al ritmo de la melodía que les proporciono la pequeña ráfaga mientras su sonrisa nunca vacilo manteniéndose firme pero dulce en su rostro._ _ **-"Porque ese es tu deceso, el de María y el mío también…"-**_ _dijo por ultimo mientras miraba a su compañero con amor, ojos esmeraldas brillaron con emoción hipnotizando al ser oscuro a su lado._

 _ **-"Y lo aprecio mucho, pero…"**_ _Susurro Shadow mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios._ _ **-"Yo nunca te dejare morir Sonic…"-**_

 _ **-"Shadow…"-**_

-¿Shadow?- escucho a lo lejos como con preocupación llamaban su nombre, parpadeando un par de veces en un intento de alejar el pasado que había compartico con el erizo índigo, concentró su atención en el ser que trataba de llamar su atención.

Frente a él se encontraba el murciélago dándole una mirada de inquietud mientras una de sus manos tomaba su brazo.-Hey cariño ¿Puedes escucharme?- cuestión Rouge el ver que había logrado sacar al erizo negro de sus al parecer angustiados pensamientos.

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza indico al murciélago que estaba escuchando. Soltando un suspiro ante el alivio Rouge dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se colocara en sus labios.-Relájate Cariño.- le indico dando un pequeño apretón al brazo negro que sostenía con su mano. Shadow tan solo la miro con ojos cristalinos a un perdido en alguna parte de sus pensamientos.

-Hey todo estará bien, tu chico azul está fuera de peligro.- Dijo tratando de consolar al ser oscuro frente a ella.

Ojos rojos nuevamente se dirigieron a su compañero caído observando cómo se encontraba envuelto en vendas nuevas, toda la agitación a su alrededor disminuyo al ver que el héroe azul estaba estable y fuera de peligro; sin embargo Tails aún se encontraba a su lado verificando que todo estuviera en orden dando una que otra mirada preocupada.

Con pasos rápidos Shadow se dirigió al lado del bólido azul dejando atrás a un muy confundido murciélago, todos en el lugar se tensaron y sintieron como el ambiente se tornaba pesado al ver como el erizo comenzó a moverse.

Sonic miro con cautela como se acercaba el erizo oscuro a su hermano pequeño y a su yo más viejo, apretó los dientes tratando de controlarse, pero no podía dejar de lado ese instinto de protección, ni siquiera sabía si podían confiar en él.

Una vez el erizo ébano se colocó frente a la causa de su angustia, tomo con cuidado la mano enguantada, aun se encontraba sucia, llena de lodo y sangre seca debido a que no se había cambiaron los guantes, pero no le importaba.

El zorro a su lado estaba a punto de protestar, estaba enojado ya que creía que él era la causa por la cual su mejor amigo estaba en ese estado, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al observar con sorpresa a ambos erizos.

Shadow estaba inclinado hacia delante sosteniendo la mano inerte del erizo azul entre las suyas, con delicadeza la acerco a su rostro dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, hombros oscuros se relajaron al sentir el calor que emanaba su compañero, pequeñas lágrimas de alivio se asomaron en la comisura de sus ojos mientras los mantenía cerrados.-Oh por el caos… Sonic pensé que ahora si te había perdido…- susurro las palabras con pesar, las cuales solo Miles escucho observando como nuevamente eran visibles los ojos escarlata arruinados por lágrimas acumuladas necias a bajar y morir en el camino.

Shadow bajando sus manos las dejo descansar sobre la cama en la cual se encontraba su colega; sin embargo en ningún momento lo dejo ir, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Minutos después presto atención al zorro a su lado.

Tails se tensó al ser observado, pero sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión ya que Shadow inclino su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos.- Gracias chico…- soltó con voz agradecida.

Todos en el lugar solo pudieron parpadear, era tan raro ver como el erizo negro mostrara ese lado amable, estaban acostumbrados a verlo siempre de malas mostrando su ceño fruncido marca registrada, como en ese momento el erizo negro más joven, soltó un gruñido con desagrado al observar a su supuestamente yo del futuro mientras mantuvo su rostro carente de emociones; sin embargo por dentro quería vomitar, no entendía como se había convertido en semejante ridiculez, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía en ese lugar, bien podía largarse y hacer algo más productivo que estar observando la miseria de los demás, a él le importaba poco si sus supuestos yo del futuro eran reales o impostores, que más daba si se mataban entre ellos.

Miles por otro lado, sacudió su cabeza en negación mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Shadow sonrió de manera cansada mientras miraba al pequeño zorro, su atención nuevamente la dedico a su compañero. Cerrando los ojos sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a protestar debido a la fatiga, la falta de adrenalina en su sistema provoco que sus pies se convirtieran en espaguetis, trato duro de mantenerlos firmes y ocultar el temblor debido al peso que sostenían, pero el cansancio se esparció con rapidez en todo su cuerpo proclamándolo como suyo, burlándose, restregándole en la cara lo débil que se encontraba.

Rouge se percató del estado de su compañero más viejo, lucia como si en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, frunciendo el ceño observo como todo el cuerpo oscuro también estaba repleto de pequeños cortes punzantes ocultos por el pelaje negro y rojo, estaban tan agitados debido al bólido azul que pasaron de largo la condición de Shadow y nos estaba orgullosa por ello. -Shadow.- llamo con voz calmada.

El erizo negro de su tiempo gruño nuevamente con fastidio, pero sabía claramente que el murciélago no se refería a él.

Ojos carmesí agotados miraron a la chica.-Cariño tenemos que atenderte.-declaro Rouge con preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien…- declaro con voz ronca el erizo azabache.

El murciélago blanco negó con la cabeza, Shadow siempre había sido un pésimo mentiroso en ese tipo de situaciones. -Está más que claro que no lo estás, te sugiero que primero tomes una ducha y después atenderemos tus heridas.-

El ceño oscuro se frunció provocando que los presentes se sintieran más familiarizados.-Estoy bien.- volvió a repetir con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Es mejor que escuches a Rouge.- se escuchó después de un tiempo la voz del joven héroe azul.

-Además tenemos asearlo.- soltó un poco nervioso Prower refiriéndose el erizo zafiro más viejo, ya que tan solo habían atendido sus heridas pero la suciedad aún se encontraba sobre su cuerpo.- No puede quedarse así, en lo que tu tomas una ducha podemos encargarnos de él.-

Shadow se tensó mientras apretaba su agarre en su compañero.-No.- dijo con voz autoritaria afilando la mirada.

-Shado…- estaba a punto de protestar Sonic por la negativa para ser interrumpido nuevamente por su rival más viejo.

-¡Dije que no!- declaro con agresividad, púas negras se agitaron con violencia.

Su parte más joven se tensó, frunciendo el ceño se preparó para cualquier ataque que se aproximara, Sonic mostro los dientes apretados en molestia y advertencia ya que su pequeño hermano se encontraba a lado del erizo oscuro, Tails hizo un poco de distancia al ver como el erizo exploto en rabia injustificada.

-Hey tómalo con calma.- dijo sereno Silver tratando de apaciguar la situación.-Sabes que es por su bien ¿verdad?, tu nos pediste ayuda, así que déjanos hacer nuestra parte.-

Todos contuvieron la respiración por unos segundos debido a la tensión del lugar. Shadow por su parte miro de modo desafiante al erizo gris, él sabía que tenía razón, pero él se lo había prometido, le juro a Sonic que no dejaría que nadie viera y ahora por un descuido dejo al descubierto su cuello maltratado.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración dejo que sus púas rayadas se relajaran y volvieran a su forma original. La tensión una vez más se disipo; sin embargo Sonic y Shadow no bajaron su guardia.

-Está bien.- susurro de mala gana apretando una vez más el agarre en el erizo a su lado.

Todos en el lugar se relajaron nuevamente mientras miraban agradecidos a Silver, daban gracias a que el erizo fuera tranquilo era una buena cualidad que poseía.

-Pero…-Dijo el erizo oscuro llamando nuevamente la atención de los que ocupaban la habitación.-No toquen sus manos, yo me hare cargo de ellas, de lo contrario no dejare que lo toquen.- sentencio como condición.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Knuckles con calma.

-Él no quiere que vean algo y me hizo prometerle que no mencionaría nada a menos de que él estuviera de acuerdo.- soltó con cansancio sintiéndose acorralado y exhausto, lo único que quería era un tiempo a solas con Sonic y descansar de la agitada situación en la cual se encontraban.

-¿Tiene que ver con su cuello?- pregunto con timidez y curiosidad Tails.

 _ **-"! Déjame no me toques ¡"-**_

Una mueca se formó en los labios del erizo ébano al recordad la causa de dichas marcas.

 _ **-"Te pareces tanto a él…"-**_

Orejas negras se doblaron sobre su cabeza reflejando el pesar de quien las poseía. En ese entonces Sonic estaba tan mal, nunca en su vida lo había visto tan roto, aun recordaba cómo había sido tan difícil recoger los pedazos y tratar de reparar el lastimado corazón del erizo.

Shadow solo asintió como respuesta a la pregunta, él no quería ni podía hablar de lo sucedido, no si Sonic no estaba de acuerdo, si eso le daba un poco de consuelo él respetaría su decisión, aunque ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que abrir la boca, estaban más que seguros que sus amigos del pasado no estaría satisfechos con una explicación a medias.

-Al parecer ya tenían planeado llegar aquí.- Reflexiono el erizo negro más joven mirando nuevamente con desconfianza a su yo más viejo.

-Teníamos planeado viajar al pasado, pero no exactamente a este tiempo.- explico con calma el mayor.- Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, así que terminamos aquí por casualidad.- termino por decir con voz áspera entrando en frustración por el juego de las mil preguntas que habían comenzado.

-Shadow…- Volvió a llamar el erizo índigo con voz grave llamando la atención de los presentes.

 _-"¿Ahora qué?"-_ se quejó mentalmente el ser oscuro del futuro, con pereza dirigió su rojiza mirada a quien lo llamo.

-¿Dónde están tus anillos inhibidores?- cuestiono el menor mientras fruncía el ceño ante la luda. Debido al alboroto anterior no se había percatado de la falta de dichos artefactos, tan solo faltaban los de sus manos, los de sus pies estaban intactos.

Todos en el lugar miraron con duda a su invitado, incluso el Shadow de su tiempo, que en ese momento se preguntaba como en el caos no se había percatado de semejante detalle, nunca viajaba sin sus anillos, eso era suicidio para él.

-Los perdí.- dijo sin rodeos el mayor del grupo mirando una de sus muñecas en el proceso restándole importancia al tema.

Sonic miro con sorpresa ante la franqueza del otro, además no esperaba que su rival solo perdiera algo tan valioso para él.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que los perdiste?!- Exploto el menor de los erizos negros con rabia.

Desagrado fue lo que mostro el rostro del mayor, como odiaba a su yo del pasado, era tan fastidioso.-Solo sucedió, no tiene importancia.-Dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz, estaban terminando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Tú pedazo de mier…!-

-¡Ya es suficiente!- sentencio Rouge con voz grave interrumpiendo a su Shadow antes comenzara una pelea sin sentido.-Esta claro que todos estamos cansados.- dijo mientras miraba al más viejos de los erizos negros.-Aun tenemos que encargarnos del chico azul, así que ve a tomar una ducha, después de tratar tus heridas podemos escuchar tu historia.- dijo por ultimo con más calma tratando de apaciguar el ambiente; sin embargo el erizo azabache no se apartó de lado de su compañero.

-Oye, hablo enserio.- dijo con molestia el murciélago albino.

-No hasta que prometan que no tocaran sus manos.-Sentencio el ser oscuro con seriedad mientras actuaba como un escudo para el erizo índigo.- Hablo en serio no dejare que se acerquen si las tocan.-

-Shadow no lo haremos.- Aseguro el pequeño zorro.

-Prométanlo.-Pidió el mayor con voz ardua sin moverse de su sitio.

Sonic miro con duda la escena frente a él, muchas preguntas llenaron su cabeza desde que se encontró con el par de erizos del futuro, para empezar ¿Era él o este Shadow era muy sobreprotector con su yo del futuro? Era tan raro verlo actuar de esa forma, se estaba preocupando ¿Qué demonios había pasado en el futuro para cambiar tan drásticamente la actitud de su rival?

Un gruñido a su lado se escuchó, orejas azules se animaron ante el sonido. _-"!Caos¡ ¿Cómo es posible que Shadow cambio tanto? Quiero decir ¡el me odia hasta los huesos!"-_ se dijo así mismo el joven héroe mientras miraba a la última forma de vida de su tiempo.

-Está bien Shadow tu ganas, no haremos nada que no quieras, lo prometemos.-Dijo con calma Rouge mientras miraba a los ojos al erizo frente a ella.

Ojos rubís observaron con detenimiento al murciélago, él sabía que podía confiar en ella, además ya le había dado su palabra, era Rouge después de todo. Hombros oscuros se relajaron una vez más, soltando un suspiro miro nuevamente a su compañero, no quería dejarlo, pero estaba seguro que si no hacia lo que le decían no lo dejarían en paz por el resto del día.

Antes de abandonar al bólido azul dirigió su mirada al zorro que aún se encontraba a poca distancia de su lado, Tails capto la indirecta al mirar los ojos carmesí, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Está bien…- dijo rendido el ser oscuro, dando un último apretón en la mano que aun sostenía, se alejó lentamente de su Sonic, observo como rápidamente Rouge y Miles comenzaban con su trabajo, Silver que había salido un poco antes de la habitación traía consigo toallas limpias con un cuenco de agua en sus manos.

Con delicadeza Tails paso la tela húmeda sobre las púas azules limpiando la suciedad a su paso. Sonic estaba tan sucio y herido, una mueca se formó en el rostro del mayor mostrando la culpa que sentía al observar al que una vez juro que mataría.

-Azul cariño, puedes acompañar a Shadow y proporcionarle todo lo que necesite.-Pidió el murciélago sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

Un suspiro se escuchó como respuesta.-Vamos Shads sígueme.- dijo el erizo azul dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación; sin embargo se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta al ver que su rival más viejo se quedó en su lugar.

Piscinas carmesí miraron al erizo cobalto más joven.-Shads ¿hay algún problema?-pregunto el azul con duda, por un momento juraría que vio nostalgia y aheleo en las profundidades de esos ojos escarlata.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa Shadow salió de su trance y siguió a su contraparte, no antes de darle una última mirada a su cargo.

- _"Hace tanto tiempo que no me llamabas así."-_ pensó con amargura al recordar la causa del gran cambio que sufrió Sonic con el paso de los años, deseaba tanto que todo fuera tan sencillo en el futuro como en ese momento, que no tuvieran preocupaciones, tener una vida tranquila sin necesidad de estar huyendo, quería que su Sonic regresara a ser como el erizo azul frente a él nuevamente. Lo admitía, lo había odiado con tanta fuerza, había odiado todo lo relacionado con él, la maldita actitud presumida y la arrogancia que se cargaba, como día a día se pavoneaba y no podía bajarle los aires de grandeza como nunca había logrado bajar a la maldita plaga del pedestal el cual se había construido él mismo, odiaba su maldita sonrisa la cual nunca fue capaz de borrarle de su cara, había odiado todo absolutamente todo Sonic.

Si pero como lo dijo, él lo había odiado, ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, en el pasado él hubiera hecho lo imposible por deshacerse del erizo cobalto, pero en ese momento como deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferente, ¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar por tantas dificultades para poder darse cuenta que él quería estar al lado de él y sus amigos?

Saliendo de la habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso, ambos caminaron por el pasillo en la misma planta, el silencio se apodero del lugar, cada uno de ellos iba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, antes de llegar a su destino que era el cuarto de baño, una ventana de tamaño promedio llamo la atención del erizo azabache, cojeando un poco se dirigió hacia ella lentamente, dejando olvidado al joven héroe.

Un bello atardecer de un color naranja vivaz se presentó frente al par de rubís, Shadow observo como el día estaba a punto de convertirse en noche, últimos bellos rayos del sol le estaban dando su despedida proporcionándole un calor que hacía tiempo no tenía la dicha de sentir.

Con detalle observo todo a su alrededor antes que todo se sumergiera en la oscuridad, todo estaba libre de miedo y muerte, ¿Hace ya cuanto tiempo que no salía y apreciaba sus alrededores? La última vez que salió fue con su contra parte, pero las cosas no salieron muy bien, eso estaba más que claro, por eso terminaron en esa situación así que no contaba.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que salió y disfruto del viento sobre su rostro, no lograba recordar cuando fue que se asomó por una ventana como la que tenía en frente solo para disfrutar de la vista y no para asegurarse que no estaban siendo observados, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no sintió temor por estar afuera?

El sol finalmente había desaparecido dejándole paso a la noche, no pudo evitar sentir como sus entrañas se torcían, la noche para ellos era una amenaza, representaba vulnerabilidad para todos en el futuro, ya que entre la sombras se ocultaban sus enemigos, los cuales se querían llevar a Sonic, los cuales lo lastimaron por una causa vil y estúpida.

Por el caos, se le estaba haciendo tan difícil estar en ese lugar, tantos recuerdos lo golpearon sin piedad desde que llego, no quería ni imaginar cómo Sonic haría frente a toda la situación en la cual se encontraban atrapados.

Bellas estrellas llamaron la atención del erizo rallado sacándolo de su autocompasión, eran tan brillantes y resplandecientes que no pudo evitar perderse en ellas, se preguntaba si después sería capaz de salir con su compañero y dar una vuelta, quería mostrarle nuevamente a Sonic que la vida era tan hermosa y preciada como se lo había mostrado a él en el futuro, el erizo azul le ayudo tanto, nunca lo dejo solo ahora era su turno de juntar nuevamente las piezas que estaba seguro que recogería una vez se despertara.

-Shadow se está haciendo tarde hay que atenderte.- susurro el joven héroe sacando de sus pensamientos una vez más al erizo color carbón.

Ojos cansados marcados por la falta de sueño, púas caídas y hombros fatigados era lo que veía el erizo azul, definitivamente Shadow había cambiado y por alguna razón no quería ver ese estado tan lamentable que en ese momento le estaba mostrando su rival.

Sin decir nada continúo su camino esperando que el otro le siguiera y así fue, el erizo ébano le siguió el paso cojeando de vez en cuando debido a las pequeñas heridas molestas que aún no habían sido atendidas. Al final del pasillo a su izquierda Sonic se paró frente a una puerta blanca, con lentitud la abrió mostrando el interior del cuarto de baño, haciéndose a un lado lo dejo a la vista.

Por otro lado Shadow se sentía frustrado, él ya sabía dónde se encontraba la condenada ducha, hace años que el visitaba ese lugar; sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio sintiéndose demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier comentario sarcástico.

Sin decir nada el ser oscuro se integró en el lugar saboreando la tentadora soledad que le proporcionaría el pequeño espacio mientras miraba alrededor inspeccionando cada detalle.

-¿En serio los perdiste?- se escuchó la pregunta en un susurro que no fue capaz de perderse debido al silencio.- ¿Cómo pudiste solo perder algo tan indispensable para ti?- soltó con duda el más joven mientras miraba la oscura espalda de su acompañante desde el marco de la puerta.

Un suspiro se escuchó en el lugar, Shadow ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos se le habían escapado en ese día. _-"Otra vez con los anillos…"-_ se quejó mentalmente mientras se giraba para hacer frente al héroe azulado.

-Yo sé que son importantes para ti… por eso…-

-¿Es increíble que solo hayan desaparecido?- termino la oración el mayor con fastidio, ¡por el caos estaba cansado! ¡Solo quería tomar la maldita ducha y descansar!

Sonic ante la exasperación que se reflejó en los ojos rojos aparto la mirada, por primera vez en su vida no era su intención molestarlo, es solo que todo era tan extraño para él, nunca en su corta vida se sintió tan confundido.

Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones la última forma de vida trato de calmarse, él sabía que el chico no tenía malas intenciones.-Escucha…-soltó con voz calmada llamando la atención del erizo frente a él.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para salvar algo más importante…- orejas azules se animaron ante las palabras dichas.

-Y eso fue lo que hice, tome una decisión y perdí algo indispensable que me ayudaba a mantenerme con vida.-Ojos esmeraldas se mostraron sorprendido, parpadeando un par de veces Sonic trato de entender, de procesar las palabas dichas por el erizo que una vez pensó que era un ser sin sentimientos.

-Sin embargo no me arrepiento, en ningún momento me he arrepentido por ello…-confeso el mayor al momento que una sonrisa nostálgica se colocaba en sus labios y ojos rojos mostraban añoranza.

-¿Por qué…?-cuestiono susurrante el menor.

-Porque gracias a ello salve a alguien más importante para mí…-Las palabras salieron con honestidad, sin miedo ni titubeos tratando de hacerlo entender el doble sentido que estas poseían. Pisanas carmesí miraron con intensidad al erizo marino transmitiendo un mensaje oculto, un mensaje claro y a la vez confuso que hasta el momento Sonic no fue capaz de descifrar.

-Cambiaste tanto…- salió involuntariamente la oración en un susurro.

-Todos con el paso del tiempo tienden a cambiar erizo, incluso yo…-confeso con voz apagada, ojos rojizos se cerraron privándole al erizo azul el brillo carmesí en el cual se había perdido por un momento.

-¿Eso es suficiente para ti?- pregunto el ser del futuro con voz suave al volver a revelar las gemas rojas.

Sonic movió sus orejas de un lado a otro leyendo entre líneas la pregunta.- _"¿Eso es suficiente para ti para que me creas?"-_ resonó en su cabeza la cuestión haciéndolo reaccionar, dándose cuenta que el erzo frente a él estaba cansado, ojos rojos lo miraron pidiendo silenciosamente piedad y que lo dejara en paz por un tiempo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el héroe índigo dio el tema de conversación como terminado, dando un paso hacia tras dio el espacio a su compañero para permitirle cerrar la puerta.

Ojos esmeraldas y rojos se encontraron por un breve momento antes de que la puerta blanca bloqueara sus miradas.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio Shadow dejo caer su peso sobre la puerta tras de él, mirando el techo blanco del lugar se perdió una vez más en sus pensamientos, cerrando sus parpados cansados permitió relajarse, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, tantas emociones en un solo día era agotador incluso para él.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que salir del pequeño lugar que le proporcionaba un poco de consuelo al encontrarse solo.

Bajando su cabeza se encontró con sus manos enguantadas, una mueca se formó en sus características habitualmente inexpresivas, había tanta sangre y suciedad, pero en su mayoría el rojo abarcaba lo que una vez había sido un blanco puro. _-"Por todos los cielos, es sangre de Sonic…"-_ se dijo mentalmente sin apartar la mirada de sus manos.

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios. _-"Esta vez estuve tan cerca de perderlo…"-_ se reprendió a sí mismo al recordar la causa de que su compañero estuviera tan herido.

Vencido por el cansancio y la angustia se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar en cuclillas, ojos rojos nunca se apartaron de las manos manchadas que ahora se encontraban al nivel de su rostro, estas comenzaron a temblar mientras se convertían en puños. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de su garganta, desesperado por ocultar sus lamentos enterró su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas, él quería ser fuerte, pero dioses que su fachada se estaba cayendo a pedazos, estaba tan cansado de luchar y de ver a sus amigos sufrir.

Fuera del cuarto de baño Sonic espero unos minutos por si su invitado necesitaba algo, pero poco después escucho un sollozo tras la puerta que los separaba a ambos. Orejas azules se esforzaron por captar cualquier sonido en el silencio mientras su corazón se aceleraba ante el miedo que se esparció en su sistema. Desde que conoció a Shadow en muy pocas ocasiones lo había visto llorar, la situación tenía que ser muy drástica para doblar a su rival de esa manera.

Sintiendo que estaba violando su privacidad, el joven héroe se giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la planta baja de su hogar, sin percatarse que cierto murciélago lo observo al pasar por la habitación de invitados en la cual se encontraba su doble más viejo.

Al llegar a la planta baja una ráfaga color rosa lo arrastro hasta toparse con una de las paredes del lugar.-¡Sonic!- se escuchó la voz empalagosa de Amy.

-¡Amy!- soltó con sorpresa el héroe azul tratando de quitarse de encima a la chica.

-¡Oh Sonic lamento tanto llegar tarde! Estaba buscando un regalo perfecto para ti que me olvide de la hora.- parloteo la chica al liberar a su héroe.

-¿Regalo?- pregunto el erizo cobalto levantando una ceja en duda.

-¡Sí!- confirmo con entusiasmo el erizo rosa tendiendo a su héroe una gran bolsa de regalo azul.-Por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás? Y ¿Qué paso con la fiesta?-

 _-"¿Qué fiesta?"-_ se cuestionó mentalmente el de mirada esmeralda.-Amy ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿A qué te refieres Sonic? Es tu cumpleaños.-declaro la menor mirando con duda a su amor platónico.

Al escuchar tal declaración el erizo azul miro a su alrededor percatándose de grandes detalles que dejo pasar al momento que llego con el par de erizos del futuro. El lugar estaba adornado con globos y serpentinas, letreros de buenos deseos llenaban las paredes y un gran pastel estaba sobre la mesa del lugar.

-Al parecer mi cumpleaños esta maldito.- susurro para sí mismo al recordar sus fiestas anteriores, siempre tendía a pasar algo que arruinara todas sus fiestas sorpresas.

-Sonic.-una voz calmada logro romper los pensamientos del erizo índigo.

-Espio.-Salió el nombre de sus labios al ver al camaleón detrás de la chica rosa, ahora que lo pensaba ¿En dónde rayos se habían metido ese trio? Cuando el caos se desato no se dio cuenta de cuando Vector y compañía habían desaparecido.

-Lamentamos habernos ido sin decir nada.- se disculpó el camaleón purpura seguido de sus dos compañeros.- pero creímos que estos serían necesarios.-Dijo al momento de entregar una bolsa la cual contenía unos pares de guantes entre otras cosas.

Una sonrisa cansada tiro de los labios de erizo azul en agradecimiento.

-Bien hecho chicos.- se escuchó la voz de Rouge a sus espaldas.

-Hey alguien puede decirme ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Amy con la duda en sus ojos.

-Oh linda es una larga historia.-Soltó el murciélago acercándose al grupo.

* * *

-Shadow…- se escuchó la voz de Rouge desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras esta era golpeada para llamar la atención del erizo que se encontraba en el interior.

Dicho erizo ya había terminado de lavarse así mismo, siendo interrumpido mientras secaba sus largas púas se dio a la tarea de prestar atención al murciélago que lo llamaba.- ¿Qué pasa Rouge?- cuestión al tiempo que reanudando su labor de secarse así mismo.

-¿Puedo pasar cariño?-

Soltando un resoplido mientras fruncía el ceño el erizo negro le dio el permiso de interrumpir su tiempo a solas.

-Vaya la ducha te ayudo mucho.-comento Rouge al momento que entro al lugar y observo al ser oscuro.

Sin prestar atención Shadow siguió secado su pelaje.-Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara refiriéndose al mal comportamiento del otro.

-¿Qué quieres Rouge?-Pregunto con fastidio dignándose a mirarla.

-Qué carácter.- se quejó el murciélago lanzando un par de guantes y calcetines a su acompañante.-Espio y su equipo fue lo demasiado a mable para traérselos a ti y a tu chico azul.-Explico ante la duda que se formó en los ojos rojizos.

Asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento el erizo negro acepto los artículos.-Dame tus patines.- demando la chica albina.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que me des tus patines.-Repitió con calma sin borra la sonrisa en su boca.

Ojos rojos la miraron expectante mientras una ceja se levantaba en señal de duda.

-Cariño están sucios hay que limpiarlos, el chico zorro se está haciendo cargo del par de Sonic.-

Dejando escapar un gruñido de cansancio Shadow apretó el puente de su nariz en exasperación.-Están ahí.- indico con su otra mano libre.

-También lavare tus guantes, se lo mucho que te gustan. -Dijo Rouge al recoger las pertenencias de su amigo.-Ya hemos terminado con tu chico azul, cuando estés listo estaré esperándote en la habitación en la que se encuentra para atender tus heridas.-le informo con calma al momento que se dirigía a la salida, ojos aguamarina lo miraron con simpatía mientras se detenía bajo el marco de la puerta.-Tomate tu tiempo.-dijo por ultimo reanudando su paso desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Una pequeña risa sin gracia se escapó de los labios del erizo negro.-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos.-susurro mirando los guantes en sus manos.

* * *

-Parece que todo está en orden.- comento el Kitsune al tomar una última mirada a su cargo azul.

-Bien hecho chico.-dijo el murciélago mientras sonreía con simpatía.

Ojos azules miraron con nerviosismo a la chica frente a él.-Uh…-

-¿Sucede algo carriño?-Pregunto con calma al ver la inquietud pintada en el joven rostro del pequeño zorro.

Ojos azules se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar, curiosa Rouge se giró para encontrar al erizo rayado del futuro bajo el marco de la puerta vistiendo solo un par de guantes y calcetines.

-Shadow.- llamo el murciélago dejando de lado la limpieza de los patines.

-¿Cómo está?-salió la pregunta, ignorando a su llamado Shadow entro en la habitación, con pasos lentos se dirigió junto a su compañero que lucia mejor que cuando había llegado.

-Está bien, el chico sabe lo que está haciendo.- dio el cumplido al pequeño zorro que se encontraba a un costado del erizo oscuro observando con curiosidad sus acciones.

Ojos rojos observaron las largas púas que una vez estaban manchadas de sangre y suciedad, el pelaje azul estaba impecable; sin embargo el brillo en él había desaparecido, la piel y pelaje una vez melocotón se encontraba pálida, ojos esmeraldas que estaban ocultos bajo el par de cortinas azules lucían cansados gracias a dos manchas oscuras que se encontraban debajo de ellos estropeando el joven rostro que aun dormido lucia fatigado. Vendas de blanco puro envolvían el cuerpo roto haciéndolo lucir más pequeño de lo que en realidad era.

El erizo que se encontraba postrado entre las sábanas no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, Sonic era orgulloso y afable, pero en ese momento lucia tan pequeño y derrotado.

Manos temblorosas tomaron nuevamente la de su compañero verificando que no habían roto su promesa, vendas y guantes profanados por muerte aún cubrían ambas manos y muñecas azules.

Tomando un respiro tembloroso la última forma de vida permitió relajarse una vez confirmo que el sucio secreto que ambos ocultaban estaba aún a salvo, músculos tensos se aflojaron dejando a su paso el dolor y la fatiga.

Una mano enguantada se dirigió hacia el rostro dormido, con suavidad los largos dedos acariciaron los rasgos del erizo marino teniendo el cuidado de no causar más daño.

Una sonrisa cansada brotó en los labios del erizo oscuro, Sonic iba a estar bien y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Shadow, ahora que ya viste que tu chico azul está bien, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato.-Le recordó Rouge esperando a sus espaldas con una mano sobre su cadera.

Shadow miro por encima de su hombro al fastidioso murciélago que sostenía con una de sus manos vendas y otras cosas de menor importancia para él.

-Cariño puedes ir abajo y decirles que en un momento Shadow y yo estaremos abajo.- Le dijo al pequeño zorro que rápidamente se alejó, ojos azules miraron con preocupación al murciélago antes de salir por la puerta dejándolos solos.

-Te necesito aquí.- índico la chica palmeando una silla.

Sin decir nada Shadow soltó a su compañero, con pasos cansados se dirigió al lugar que le indicaron. Ojos carmín miraron con odio al murciélago albino mientras con fastidio se dejaba caer sobre la silla.

-Vamos miel no me mires así.- canturrio Rouge colocando desinfectante en un trozo de algodón.-Esto puede picar un poco.-advirtió comenzado a tratar las heridas de su acompañante.

Por otro lado Shadow hizo caso omiso, aparto su mirada clavándola nuevamente en el erizo azul que dormía pacíficamente.

El mutismo se apodero del lugar, solo el sonido de los vendajes al envolverlos alrededor de la piel oscura era lo único que se escuchaba acompañado de las respiraciones de los ocupantes del lugar.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí?-pregunto el mayor, cansado del silencio que en muy raras ocasiones lo molestaba.-Bien podría ser un impostor y estar fingiendo.-ojos carmesí miraron a su compañera exigiendo una respuesta.

-Sé que eres tu.- soltó con simpleza el murciélago siguiendo con su trabajo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque te conozco.-Salió rápidamente la respuesta de sus labio mientras terminaba de vendar uno de los brazos oscuro.- Se lo que los demás piensan de ti, incluso se lo que estás pensando ahora.- Aseguro mientras ojos aguamarina miraban con intensidad a los rojos.-Que eres un ser sin sentimientos que solo se preocupa por sí mismo.-

Shadow miro a la chica sin inmutarse, su rostro permaneció carente de emociones.

Rouge sabía que si quería obtener algo de él tendría que esforzarse más, una sonrisa cansada se poco en sus labios.-Pero yo sé que no es así, más que oscuridad en tu corazón también hay bondad y no soy la única que lo piensa.- Dijo mientras sus ojos se suavizaban al mirar al erizo sobre la cama.-Él también lo hace.-

El ceño oscuro se profundizo con fastidio.-Estas escuchando las estupideces que estás diciendo, me pondrás de malas.-Soltó la última forma de vida con molestia dirigiendo una mirada llena de antipatía a su compañera.

-Tú siempre estás de malas.-Dijo la chica con voz latosa mientras su sonrisa de agrandaba al obtener una respuesta del erizo frente a ella.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente solo que en esa ocasión era un poco agradable. Rouge termino con su trabajo, dando un paso hacia atrás se permitió admirar su trabajo, básicamente Shadow parecía una momia entre tanta venda y tiritas al igual que el chico azul, lo cual le causo un poco de gracia.

-Shadow.-Llamo con voz suave tratando de no romper el agradable ambiente entre ellos.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Nunca los había visto así.-Pregunto con calma mirando al ser oscuro como tomaba el par de patines.

-Pasaron muchas cosas.-Dijo Shadow colocando con pereza sobre sus pies los patines metálicos.

-Sabes que puedes contármelo.-Dijo tratando de dar su confianza.

-No puedo, no hasta que despierte.-Declaro el mayor refiriéndose a su compañero al levantarse de la silla, piscinas rojas miraron con intensidad al murciélago transmitiendo en silencio que daba el tema como terminado; sin embargo Rouge no tenía eso en sus planes ella quería respuestas.

-Por favor Shadow confía en mí.-suplico con desesperación al ver la negativa y lo terco que era el erizo carbón.

-Rouge…-

-Lo hirieron ¿No es así? Es por eso que estas tan apegado a él.-Aseguro la chica con pesar, vamos que era Shadow del que estaban hablando, por nada en el mundo se comportaría de forma protectora con el erizo marino como lo estaba haciendo a menos que de algo serio hubiera pasando.-Dios Shadow, solo estoy preocupada por ustedes.-Soltó indignada al ver que no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada.

-Rouge.-

-Tan solo mírate, tú y Sonic están tan heridos, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió?-

¡Rouge!- Shadow se rompió al ser ignorado y golpeado con tantas preguntas.-No me hagas esto.-Dijo con pesar mirando al murciélago que en ese momento su rostro mostraba sorpresa ante su arrebato.

-No me obligues a traicionarlo, por favor Rouge yo… yo se lo prometí, no puedo hacerle eso a él.-Pidió con pesar, orejas negras se encontraban dobladas sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos suplicaban en silencio que se detuviera. -Ni siquiera sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando despierte, así que te lo pido, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.-

-Shadow…-Susurro su nombre al sentir como el par de gemas rojas la atravesaban.

Desviando la mirada Shadow soltó un suspiro, enderezándose a sí mismo se dirigió a la puerta dejando atrás a la chica que lo miraba con pesar.-Solo les diré lo que sea necesario ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo en un susurro el erizo azabache deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta.- Eso debe ser suficiente por ahora.- dio a entender que con el tiempo les diría todo mientras la miraba por encima de su hombro.

Con labios apretados Rouge tan solo asintió, con pasos lentos se acercó al erizo oscuro al cual apretó los puños en frustración al saber que tenía que enfrentar a sus supuestos amigos del pasado.

Dando una última mirada a su cargo azul Shadow salió de la habitación, con pasos lentos ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras las cuales bajaron con calma tratando de hacer tiempo no teniendo el ánimo de enfrentarse a la tormenta que los esperaba.

El ruido se hizo presente al llegar a la planta baja, ojos rojos miraron a su alrededor captando los adornos y globos coloridos en el lugar, una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios.-Pudimos terminar en cualquier tiempo y de todos ellos terminamos en este día.-Soltó con fastidio el mayor llamando la atención de Rouge.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con duda la chica mientras levantaba una ceja en duda.

-Rouge recordaba que eras más lista que esto.- se burló el ser oscuro.- ¿Acaso se te olvido de dónde vengo?, yo estuve aquí, ese pequeño zorro nunca cumplió su promesa.- se quejó con gracias al recordar lo que había sucedido ese día.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ese chico me pidió distraer a Sonic a cambio de mantenerlo alejado de mi.-Conto la última forma de vida, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios ante los recuerdos.-El acuerdo era distraerlo pero cuando volvimos el Faker me obligo a quedarme y Tails nunca cumplió con su parte.-

Rouge miro con gran interés a su compañero mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar donde se encontraban los demás.

-Después de eso Sonic se volvió más pegajoso y en cada uno de sus cumpleaños me obligaron a distraerlo.-Dijo el erizo negro al detenerse antes de entrar donde se encontraban los demás.-Fueron buenos tiempos.-dijo por ultimo mirando al murciélago a su lado.

El silencio se hizo presente ya que todos notaron la presencia de erizo negro, una mueca se formó en los labios del mayor al sentirse observado por todos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho blanco Shadow miro a cada uno de ellos no dejándose intimidar.

-Ya era hora, tardaron mucho ahí arriba.- se quejó el erizo negro más joven.

Ojos rojos fulminantes miraron a su parte más joven mientras su dueño con dientes apretados trataba de controlarse a sí mismo y no echársele encima.

Todos miraron en silencio el duelo de miradas entre los pares de ojos rojos.

-Shads ya basta, hay que escuchar lo que tenga que decir.-soltó con cansancio Sonic al darse cuenta que no llegarían a ningún lado.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así erizo.-Gruñendo en molestia el erizo negro más joven dirigiendo su afilada mirada hacia el joven héroe.

Una disputa entre ambos nuevamente había comenzado como era de esperarse, el mayor del lugar solo agito la cabeza al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos en fastidio.

-Y ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?- pregunto el Equidna que hasta el momento se había mantenido tranquilo.

Sonic y Shadow dejaron de lado su pelea sin sentido al escuchar la pregunta dejando el lugar nuevamente sumergido en el silencio.

-¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunto con sarcasmo el mayor mostrando su molestia al ser interrogado. Por otro lado Knuckles lo fulmino con la mirada.

Soltando un suspiro Shadow miro nuevamente a todos en el lugar con cansancio.-Esta bien, aquí está la versión más corta.-

Prestando atención al ser del futuro, todos en el lugar se mantuvieron en silencio, tomándolo como una señal para continuar Shadow formo una mueca en sus labios antes de hablar.-Venimos de cinco años en el futuro.- soltó sin gracia.

-Y ¿Por qué están aquí?- cuestiono Silver con calma tratando de no provocar al erizo oscuro.

-Queremos detener alguien.-respondió con calma el mayor.-Dentro de dos años alguien vendrá y tratara de capturar a Sonic.-Soltó con pesar al mirar al erizo marino.

Sonic se apuntó así mismo al escuchar la información mientras los demás permanecieron en silencio esperando a que el otro continuara.

 _ **-"Ya te mate una vez, puedo volver hacerlo"-**_

Shadow aparto su mirada dirigiéndola a sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con malestar cerró los ojos al escuchar nuevamente las voces en su cabeza desatando nuevamente los recuerdos del futuro que desesperadamente se esforzaba en olvidar.

 _ **-"No pudiste proteger a una simple humana, crees que serás capaz de protegerlo a él."-**_

Apretando los dientes trato muy duro de suprimir la culpa que sentía en ese momento, las voces agitadas se acumulaban en sus oídos haciéndolo sentir mareado y con nauseas.

 _ **-"Lo siento… Lo siento… es mi culpa."-**_

 _ **-"Te pareces tanto a él"-**_

Agitando su cabeza trato de ahuyentar los recuerdos que lo perseguían a diario. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios, nuevamente su mirada se clavó en el erizo azul que en ese momento lo miraba con preocupación.

-El vendrá por ti Sonic.- soltó con voz ronca el erizo azabache, la inquietud estaba pintada en su rostro cansado mientras en sus ojos se denotaba la culpa al mirar al ser azul más joven.

-¿Quién?- pregunto el menor mientras la incertidumbre se mostraba en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Mephiles…-

* * *

 _ **Nota final:**_

 **Bueno ahí está espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas, gracias por el apoyo y tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic me hace muy feliz, por favor no olviden de dejar sus comentarios son gratis xD**

 **Sin más que decir me despido ¡Saludos!**


	4. Capitulo 4 Pesadillas

_**Nota del autor:**_

Hola mis queridos lectores, me disculpo por la tardanza, me tomo más tiempo del estimado actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada en la escuela, además de que inicie otro fic de Sonic esta en mi perfil por si les interesa, se llama _**"Even the sky is not the same"**_ ya voy por el capítulo cuatro.

También en mi perfil podrán encontrar el link de un tráiler de este fic _**Time travelers**_ por si gustan verlo, el tráiler lo pueden encontrar en youtube también con el nombre de _**S onadow Time Travelers Fanfic Trailer + 18,**_ me gustaría saber su opinión.

Por ultimo solo me queda agradecerles por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que es de su gusto la historia :D!

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a comentarios:**_

Kate

Hola me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic me disculpo por la tardanza hare todo lo posible por actualizar más seguido, espero leerte en los siguientes capítulos ¡saludos! :D

Hola muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario me alegra demasiado el saber que fue de tu agrado el fic :3 espero y este capítulo te guste, ¡Saludos! :D

Génesis

Hola de nuevo cada que veo uno de tus comentarios me alegra el día, estoy muy feliz de que también le dieras una oportunidad a este fic :D , sobre tu duda con el paso de los capítulos se descubrirán cosas del futuro aun que puedo prometer que no será nada bonito es muy oscuro. Pero ya sabes ¡es el drama de la historia!

Espero seguir leyéndote en los siguientes capítulos ¡Saludos!

SayuriShipper

Hey there! I have to tell you, when I watched your review , I was so surprised, I said "OMG is English!" you can see my English is very bad , I'm studying now it but well it's difficult for me, anyway.

I´m so glad for that you like the history and the other one too x3 I hope to see your review in the others chapters :D see you!

* * *

 _ **Time travelers**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 Pesadillas.**_

El lugar se quedó en silencio después del nombre mencionado, Shadow miro a cada uno de ellos con detenimiento estudiando sus reacciones.

No estaba sorprendido cuando sus rostros mostraron incertidumbre y uno que otro sorpresa, sabía que el nombre de Mephiles había retumbado en la cabeza de todos cuando el rostro de Silver se había oscurecido.

Un suspiro de cansancio se escapó de sus labios al percatarse que nadie diría nada, si eso era todo le gustaría largarse y descansar después de un día tan largo.

-Mephiles.- rompiendo el mutismo Sonic salió de su ensoñación.

Shadow miro al joven héroe y una mueca se formó en su rostro al ver como las orejas azules eran frotadas en molestia.

Sonic lucia confundido y exasperado el nombre retumbo una y otra vez en su cabeza provocándole un ligero dolor de cabeza, su cerebro estaba trabajando demasiado rápido tratando de mostrarle algo, algo que no podía recordar. No lo iba a negar, cuando escucho el nombre sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, erizando sus púas agitándolas con violencia sintiéndose por un instante amenazado.

-¿Él va a venir por mí?...-soltó involuntariamente en un susurro mientras parpadeaba un par de veces despejando la bruma de sus ojos esmeraldas.

El característico ceño fruncido estaba de vuelta en el rostro del erizo carbón, con determinación agito su cabeza provocando que sus púas negras y rojas bailaran de un lado a otro.-No, él fue por ti.-dijo con voz gruesa al tiempo que miraba a su contraparte más joven el cual se sintió atravesado por el par de gemas rojizas.

Por un momento se sintió confundido ante la respuesta del ser del futuro, al parecer la duda se había mostrado en sus ojos esmeraldas debido a que el otro suavizo su mirada escarlata y una pequeña sonrisa se había pintado en los labios melocotones.-Él fue por ti Sonic.- volvió a repetir el erizo oscuro con voz serena hipnotizando al erizo azul más joven.-No voy a dejar que ocurra de nuevo, no dejare que te aleje de nosotros, no otra vez… no puedo…-dijo por ultimo mientras su mirada se perdía en otro lugar, en el pasado, en los recuerdos que lo lastimaban pero al mismo tiempo le daban la determinación de seguir adelante, de mantener ese algo porque luchar.

-¡Nadie le hará daño a mi Sonic, él es un héroe siempre gana!- voz chillona se escuchó en el fondo del lugar una perteneciente a Amy Rose.

Shadow trago duro al reconocer al erizo rosa, caos en el futuro Rose había cambiado mucho, maduro convirtiéndose en una erizo tolerable, comprensible y atractiva no lo iba a negar, era por esa razón que la había tolerado, aprendió a estar en el mismo espacio sin matarse unos a otros, pero el erizo que estaba en ese momento solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: Sonic, ¡y dioses que era tan molesto!

Un bufido se escapó de los labios melocotones del erizo ébano, él sabía que muy apenas todo había comenzado, pero oh caos bendito ya estaba tan cansado.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación lo único que quería era tumbarse en cualquier lugar, el peso de la última batalla, las emociones del día, la angustia de tener a su compañero herido estaban haciendo mella en él.

Por más que quisiera descansar aun no podía, todavía tenía una cosa por hacer y eso era sustituir los trapos de Sonic. Sin más contratiempos cerró la puerta tras de él. Después de la pequeña charla que había tenido con los demás se había retirado rápidamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su Sonic ignorando las protestas a sus espaldas por la huida improvisada, ya no quería hablar, estaba tan cansado, tanto que aseguro que en cualquier momento se desmayaría en cualquier lugar de la casa.

Olvidando todo lo demás, con pereza se dirigió a lado del bólido azul, a un lado de él se encontraban las prendas y vendas nuevas para sustituir las de sus manos y tobillos. _-"bueno al menos habían respetado los calcetines del erizo también."-_ se dijo mentalmente al observar a su contraparte.

Suponía que no los habían retirado debido a que los guantes y calcetines en cierta forma eran como la ropa interior de una chica, para los machos era algo muy íntimo así que de algún modo estaba agradecido que hubieran respetado a Sonic en ese pequeño detalle.

Una mueca se formó en su rostro cuando tomo una de las manos del macho azul _.-"y pensar que en este día fue donde cambio todo entre nosotros…"-_ pensó con tristeza al momento que empezaba a desvendar la primera muñeca azulada.-" _me pregunto si todo seguirá igual a pesar de que todo se arruino".-_ ojos rojizos se cristalizaron en lágrimas que se negó a dejar escapar de sus ojos cansados, labios melocotones temblaron en desconsuelo al momento que apretaba entre sus manos la azulada de su compañero.- _"solo no me dejes Sonic…"-_

* * *

-¿Estará mintiendo?- se escuchó la cuestión en el lugar que estaba sumido en el silencio. Una vez Shadow había ido a refugiarse con su compañero, todos habían caído en un mutismo incómodo.

-Porque mentiría.-defendió Sonic con voz tranquila.

-Sera porque aún no estamos seguros de que en realidad vengan del futuro, pueden aprovecharse muy fácilmente idiota.-con voz sarcástica acuso el más grande del grupo, ojos rojos fulminantes miraban al macho azul mientras soltaba con desprecio las palabras.

-Está más que claro que son ustedes Shadow.-Razono el murciélago albino.

-No puedes asegurarlo.-dijo con fastidio el de ojos rojizos comenzando a enfadarse.

-No lo sé Shadow, ambos están muy heridos, no creo que se arriesguen a atacarnos, somos mayoría no podrían contra nosotros, ¿Dónde está el plan malvado en eso?- razono el pequeño zorro mientras frotaba su barbilla analizando la situación.

Un gruñido mal contenido fue lo que recibió como respuesta Tails por parte del erizo carbón provocando que se encogiera y se escondiera tras Sonic quien molesto fulmino al mayor con la mirada.-Déjalo en paz Shadow.-

-No está mintiendo.-soltó involuntariamente Silver con seriedad mientras miraba el cielo nocturno por una de las ventanas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pidió el Echidna levantando una de sus cejas en duda al ver la seriedad del macho blanco.

Silver miro a cada uno de sus compañeros con grandes ojos dorados al ser sacado de sus cavilaciones y enterarse que había hablado en voz alta, sonrió con timidez al sentirse observado provocando que llevara una de sus manos a su nuca.

-¿Por qué? Bueno no se… digo no hay ninguna razón para que mienta.-Dijo en un terrible tartamudeo rehuyendo la mirada dejando ver el estrés que estaba acumulando.

Sonic mostró una sonrisa piadosa, mientras Shadow estampaba una de sus manos en su rostro, Knuckles agito la cabeza en negación, ¡por el caos era un terrible mentiroso! al igual que el otro par de erizos, que acaso era gracias a su especie, malditos idiotas ni para mentir servían.

-Bueno esto no nos llevara a ningún lado, lo mejor será esperar a que despierte el chico azul.-comento el murciélago mientras sonreía con cansancio.-Así que si me disculpan yo me retiro.-Dijo mientras encaraba al joven héroe que la miro con grandes ojos esmeraldas.-Feliz cumpleaños azul, lamento que no hayan salido las cosas como estaba planeadas.- Dijo por último la chica dirigiéndose a la salida del hogar.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio después de que Rouge desapareciera por la puerta.

-" _Caos maldita es verdad es mi cumpleaños…"-_ se dijo a sí mismo el erizo cobalto arrastrando una de sus manos por su rostro dejando ver su agotamiento.-" _Es la segunda vez en el día que se me olvida_."-

* * *

 _La soledad lo saludo en el mundo oscuro que se encontraba, ojos rojos escanearon el vacío esperando encontrar la mínima fuente de luz la cual finalmente a lo lejos se hizo presente, hipnotizado por ella se dejó guiar llevándolo a un lugar conocido que él ya había visto en el pasado._

 _El escenario era familiar, se encontraba frente a un gran monitor el cual era maniobrado por Tails quien sin razón sollozaba en desconsuelo dejando caer amargas lágrimas que estropeaban su joven rostro. Tras de ellos se encontraban sus compañeros los cuales miraban con horror el monitor frente a él._

 _Curioso dejo que su mirada se desviara, la luz de la pantalla lo golpeo de lleno lastimando sus sensibles ojos, una de sus manos se elevó a su rostro en un intento por bloquear la incandescente luz, una vez sus ojos se adaptaron al cambio presto atención a la imagen._

 _Por un momento juraría que sintió como su corazón se detuvo, el aire se atascó en su garganta secando su boca en el proceso. El ordenador frente a él mostraba una imagen que muy en el fondo deseaba nunca haber visto._

 _Sonic se encontraba en la imagen sonriendo con tristeza mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la pantalla del otro lado, golpes se mostraban en todo su maltratado cuerpo, rasguños y heridas punzantes sobresalían entre el pelaje azulado, su labio estaba partido y claramente se observaba como largas púas estaban ausentes. Ojos esmeraldas usualmente llenos de vida estaban apagados; sin embargo estos temblaban mientras derramaban lágrimas incontrolables dejando un desastre a su paso._

 _Shadow se quedó sin aliento sintiendo como su corazón era exprimido al observar la imagen frente a él, impotente estiro uno de sus brazos queriendo alcanzar con desesperación a su compañero herido, lamentablemente la imagen se distorsionó dejando la pantalla sin señal provocando un ruido desagradable para que en pocos minutos la luz que emitía muriera sumiéndolo nuevamente en la oscuridad._

 _Entrando en pánico miro a su alrededor deseando encontrar al erizo cobalto._

 _-"Shadow…"-_

 _Voz lastimera se escuchó a su espalda, girando bruscamente se encontró nuevamente con la espesa oscuridad que poco a poco se lo tragaba entero._

 _-"Shadow…"-_

 _Volvió a llamar la voz sollozante provocando que el abatimiento creciera en el erizo carbón._

 _Luz amarillenta se encendió a su espalda revelando a Sonic dentro de un contenedor sometido por cadenas en sus manos y cuello._

 _-"Shadow… Sácame de aquí…"-Suplico con miedo el más joven jalando sus restricciones causando laceraciones las cuales lloraban lagrimas carmín.-"Por favor…"-_

 _-"¡Sonic!"-Grito en angustia corriendo hacia su compañero. Puños cubiertos por guantes blancos y negros se estrellaron en el cristal en un inútil intento por hacerlo venir abajo._

 _-"Shadow… por favor…"-Gimoteo el más joven mostrando lágrimas en señal de miedo y angustia._

 _-"Esta bien Sonic aquí estoy…"-Trato de consolar al joven erizo mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora colocando una de sus manos sobre el vidrio que los separaba.-"Voy a sacarte de ahí, lo prometo…"-_

 _Sonic mostró una sonrisa húmeda mientras temblaba sin control ante el terror que lo invadía._

 _Ojos rojos miraron a su alrededor buscando una manera de dejar libre a su compañero, la angustia e ira se apodero de su ser al no encontrar una solución._

 _Al encontrarse nuevamente con su contraparte sus ojos temblaron con horror, Sonic se encontraba como una muñeca rota sin vida sostenido solo por las cadenas de sus muñecas y cuello._

 _-"¡Sonic!"- Lo llamo con desconsuelo al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas revelando su frustración.-"¡Sonic mírame!"-Grito nuevamente golpeando la barrera impenetrable._

 _-"Sonic no está aquí…"- se escuchó una voz oscura provocando que el pelaje negro de Shadow se erizara._

 _Ojos carmín miraron con terror como la piel azulada se tornaba oscura mientras el cuerpo inerte se retorcía arrítmicamente._

 _-"Ya es tarde… Ya es tarde…"-_

 _El miedo se coló en su sistema ante la escalofriante voz dejándolo petrificado observando con impotencia como el ser que más le importaba en el mundo se retorcía frente a sus ojos._

 _Nuevamente el cuerpo oscuro de Sonic se detuvo. Shadow soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar ante el miedo de pensar que podía perder a su compañero._

 _El aire nuevamente se atascó en su garganta al encontrarse frente a un mar blanco donde debía estar el color esmeralda que tanto amaba, una risa sádica retumbo en sus oídos causando que sus orejas negras se doblaran tratando de bloquear el desagradable sonido el cual provenía de la boca melocotón la cual poseía largos colmillos afilados._

 _-"Sonic no está aquí Shads."-Escupió el ser oscuro sonriente el cual se suponía era Sonic._

 _Entrando en un ataque de pánico Shadow logro escuchar respiración se agitaba.-"Sonic…"-Soltó con angustia ahogándose con su propia saliva mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y se escurrían por sus mejillas._

 _-"¡Sonic no está aquí Shadow!"-_

Una inhalación profunda se escuchó en el silencioso lugar, esta provenía de Shadow el cual miraba su alrededor con ojos carmín cubiertos en pánico, su respiración era agitada y su pelaje claramente se miraba húmedo al igual que las vendas que lo cubrían.

Parpadeando un par de veces aclaro sus cansados ojos permitiéndose recordar en donde se encontraba.

 _-"Una pesadilla…"-_ se dijo mentalmente al reconocer el lugar y recordaba donde estaba.

Sentado sobre una silla se había quedado dormido recargado sobre la cama en la cual se encontraba Sonic velando su sueño, al final el cansancio le había ganado y se rindió cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Soltado un suspiro regulo su respiración al momento que pasaba una de sus manos por sus púas sudorosas en un intento de calmarse.

Orejas se irguieron ante un sonido silbante, una respiración agitada captaban sus oídos, una la cual no le pertenecía. Ojos rojos miraron a su compañero quien se sacudía en sueños sudando a montones mientras su respiración era trabajosa ante cada respiro.

-Sonic…- llamo el mayor con temor a encontrarse nuevamente con el blanco vacío de sus sueños; sin embargo al ver las pequeñas lagrimas escurridizas que se escapaban de los ojos cerrados de su compañero y lo pálida que era la piel una vez melocotón ignoro todos sus miedos.

-Sonic…-Volvió a llamar con voz susurrante tratando de calmar al erizo pálido sobre la cama fallando miserablemente al escuchar los constantes gimoteos.-Estoy aquí…-le aseguro tomado una de sus manos que al tocarla sus cejas se fruncieron al sentir el calor que emanaba.

Con prisa saco uno de sus guantes y llevo su palma sobre la frente sudorosa de Sonic llenándolo de sorpresa al sentir el calor en el contacto.-¡Mierda!- grito con furia levantándose sobre sus pies temblorosos dirigiéndose hacia la salida con prisa mientras tropezaba con los objetos del lugar.

-¡Maldita sea, caos maldito!-maldijo su suerte en ira estrellándose con la puerta al tomar el picaporte, ¡dioses sus pies se sentían como gelatina!- _"¡Está ardiendo!"-_ se dijo a si mismo teniendo problemas al abrir la condenada puerta, sus manos eran un desastre estaban temblando tan mal.

Al escuchar el clic rápidamente tiro de la puerta para toparse con el pequeño zorro sosteniendo un par de mantas en sus pequeñas manos.

-Shadow.- soltó el Kitsune con duda al ver la cara llena de pánico de su invitado.- ¿Está todo bien?-

-¡Chico necesito tu ayuda!-pidió con prisa el mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Sonic, su temperatura se disparó.-Explico Shadow adentrándose nuevamente en la habitación seguido del Miles quien se acercó y al estar lo suficientemente cerca del erizo cobalto formo un mueca en su joven rostro al ver la situación.

Dejando las mantas sobre la silla en la cual se encontraba Shadow anteriormente saco uno de sus guantes y dirigió su pequeña mano hacia la frente del erizo más joven, en ese momento fue cuando comprendió el pánico del mayor.-Contrajo una infección, ahora su cuerpo está luchando contra ella.-Informo al erizo negro con calma.-Necesitamos bajar su temperatura.-

-Lo sé, estaba por ir por agua tibia y un par de toallas.-Informo el mayor mirando a su compañero quien aún se sollozaba en sueños.

-Eso servirá, tengo algunos remedios naturales los cuales ayudaran a contrarrestar la infección y su fiebre, quédate con el enseguida vuelvo.-dijo Tails con rapidez desapareciendo por la puerta.

* * *

-Hey ¿Todo en orden pequeño amigo?-pregunto Sonic extrañado al ver como el pequeño zorro bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

Agitando la cabeza en negación Prower se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras el macho azul le pisaba los talones.-Sonic está mal, tiene fiebre muy alta y si no la controlamos puede empeorar y no pasar la noche.-informo angustiado el menor sacando un sinfín de hierbas medicinales.

Sin perder el tiempo Sonic saco un cuenco de la alacena, sin cuidado lo llevo al fregadero, abriendo el grifo dejo que el agua fullera llenando el pequeño trasto.

Usando su velocidad se dirigió al cuarto de baño en busca de un pequeño paño, cielos estaba preocupado, no creía que las cosas fueran aponerse tan mal.

Regresando con urgencia cerro el grifo tomando con una sus manos el recipiente con agua mientras con la otra sostenía el pequeño paño blanco.-llevare esto.- informo el macho cobalto dirigiéndose a las escaleras a paso rápido evitando derramar el líquido incoloro.

Entes de entrar a la habitación escucho murmullos, en silencio se acercó a la puerta, ojos esmeraldas curiosos miraron el interior sorprendiéndose por un momento ante la escena provocando que se detuviera bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Sonic…-llamo en un susurro Shadow a su compañero.-hey aquí estoy ¿Puedes escucharme?-

El joven héroe miro al par de erizo al momento que un sentimiento el cual no podía describir se apoderaba de su pecho.

Shadow se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama mostrando un rostro lleno de angustia mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las suaves púas azules. Ver esa parte compasiva en el erizo carbón una la cual solo iba dirigida hacia su yo del futuro provoco que su corazón se acelerara un poco.

-Shadow…-Se escuchó el murmullo en el silencioso lugar.-Has… que se detenga…-salió la súplica de los pálidos y agrietados labios del erizo delirante.

-Está bien… está bien, no dejare que te pase nada.-prometió el ser oscuro mostrando una sonrisa temblorosa.-Solo quédate conmigo ¿De acuerdo?- le pido mirando las esmeraldas cristalinas.

Un suspiro tembloroso se escapó del erizo enfermo mientras cerraba sus casados ojos.

-Vamos Sonic quédate conmigo, solo un momento, te necesito despierto.-suplico con angustia el mayor rozando sus dedos negros en la mejilla pálida.

Ojos verdes brumosos nuevamente fueron descubiertos, Shadow podía ver como estos estaban desenfocados, Sonic no lo estaba viendo, dioses estaba delirando, alucinando con el pasado, estaba temblando tan mal, no tenía idea si era debido a la fiebre o el miedo.

-El…él va a volver…-gimoteo dejando ver el miedo en sus ojos salinos.

-No, no volverá, no mientras este yo aquí.-mano oscura se dirigió a una de las caídas orejas azules, con movimientos suaves mimo la orejuela logrando relajar a su compañero quien soltó un suspiro cansado, el par de parpados azules cayeron dejando a la vista una pequeña astilla esmeralda.

El joven héroe tan solo se quedó mirando la escena, era como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo chiflado, por todos los cielos ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Ni por todos los Rings del mundo Shadow acariciaría su oreja y mucho menos se preocupara o cuidaría de él, estaba más que seguro que lo dejaría morir en un poso de agua mal oliente si eso significaba que podía deshacer de él.

Por un momento sintió como el aire se atoro en sus pulmones cortando sus poco productivos pensamientos, debido a que un par de esmeraldas desenfocados lo estaban mirado, un par de ojos que le demostraron el terror, tristeza y el cansancio que estaba viviendo su dueño.

Shadow al igual que el macho azul miro con ojos carmín al joven héroe quien se quedó sin habla al ser descubierto.

Una sonrisa cansada pero amigable se dibujó en los labios melocotones del mayor al percatarse del agua y el paño en las manos de su espectador.

-Yo… yo…-tartamudeo el más joven del lugar.

-Gracias…-dijo el mayor con honestidad esperando por el material que ayudaría a su Sonic.

Todo era un desastre, tener a un erizo cansado y gruñón junto a otro delirante, sumándole a sus descarados amigos y el erizo oscuro espartano que tenía como rival y un hermano alterado estaba sacando lo mejor de él, Sonic ya saboreaba el dolor de cabeza en camino, pero una cosa le había quedado clara.

Shadow no estaba mintiendo, estaba diciendo la verdad y cualquier cosa que hayan vivido en ese futuro incierto quería saberlo. Porque él iba a prevenirlo, por nada del mundo dejaría que su mundo fuera destruido y más importante, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a sus preciados amigos y hermano.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

Bueno como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, una disculpa por el retraso y las faltas ortográficas, por favor no olviden sus comentarios me gusta mucho saber su opinión y recuerden que si al menos recibo un comentario estaré más que feliz de continuar con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
